Forget-me-not
by Rovarandom
Summary: Un château perdu en Écosse, trois amis en road trip... et les myosotis qui rappellent à la nuit les souvenirs d'un passé lointain. Devant le regard si familier de Francis, Arthur va bien vite se rendre compte que l'oubli n'est pas la seule issue... que l'histoire n'est pas toujours faite pour se répéter. UA vampire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla de début de fic :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis la fille qui vient poster une nouvelle fic alors que je dois finir mon RusAme depuis plusieurs mois !

Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée, je n'ai pas réfléchi et me suis lancée dans cette petite fic alors que j'en ai déjà trois en cours, ce que je trouve moi-même profondément stupide de ma part, mais bon, on se refait pas.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, elle est déjà finie ! Je posterai donc un chapitre par semaine ! Ce n'est pas une fic très très longue et elle est assez guimauveuse mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même !

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

 **Rating :** K+, tout reste assez sage malgré un petit truc vers la fin, mais ce truc en question est moins qu'un lime alors T me semblerait largement exagéré.

 **Pairing :** FrUK, of course.

 **Warning :** Guimauve, UA vampire.

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Bonne lecture tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous avez apprécié ! Ça compte toujours beaucoup, croyez-moi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme se réveilla difficilement. Tout autour de lui tournait et semblait flou, sa mémoire y compris. Comme s'il y avait un trou dedans. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait sur son lit confortable, dans son château. Une chemise de nuit blanche en lin le recouvrait, les rideaux épais et lourds étaient tirés devant la fenêtre. Ceux de son baldaquin, en revanche, restaient ouverts.

Ses yeux bleus s'affolèrent en même temps que son rythme cardiaque et il se releva brusquement en réalisant que ce n'était pas juste la raison pour laquelle il était dans son lit, dans un état étrange, qu'il avait oublié.

Il ne se rappelait plus du jour, du mois, de l'année, de ce qu'il avait fait précédemment.

Une forme bougea à la périphérie de sa vision et il sursauta, avant de se calmer en reconnaissant son demi-frère, Vlad.

-V-Vlad… que fais-tu ici ? balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

-Je te veillais, mon frère, répondit le blond d'un air profondément triste que son frère ne comprit pas.

-Q-que m'est-il arrivé, pour l'amour de Dieu ? J-j'ai comme un… trou dans mes souvenirs…

Vlad sembla hésiter quelques instants et il vint lui prendre les mains pour les lui serrer avec force.

-Tu es dans le coma depuis trois mois, mon frère. Tu as eu une méchante chute de cheval. Le prêtre n'espérait plus rien, mais par miracle, tu as finis par te réveiller… Ta mère va être tellement soulagée… ainsi que Père…

Le convalescent eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Trois mois. Dans le coma. Oh, bien sûr, cela aurait pu être bien pire, mais le choc… trois mois, cela représentait tout de même beaucoup…

-Je vais les prévenir de suite ! Ainsi que le prêtre ! Nous devons veiller à l'avancement de ta guérison !

Vlad lui frotta doucement la tête, en un geste affectueux.

-E-est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose d'important ? questionna son frère.

L'autre blond sembla hésiter quelques instants. Puis :

-Édouard III d'Angleterre a revendiqué la couronne de France. Il a déclaré la guerre a Philippe IV. La guerre a commencé.

Il se retira, un peu hésitant, laissant son frère sidéré de ces nouvelles ahurissantes. Le coma. La guerre. Vlad savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Il regarda, de la porte entrebâillée, son frère se rallonger, sous le choc.

-Oh, Francis… soupira-t-il tristement. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, alors…

oOoOoOo

Et il continue d'oublier, encore et encore, à travers les siècles. L'autre se souvient. Il se souvient toujours. Et il reste seul, immortel, toujours plus amer d'être le mauvais choix. Lui aussi, il voudrait pouvoir oublier.

oOoOoOo

Francis regarda le guide touristique d'un air circonspect. Il y avait des tas et des tas de châteaux en Écosse, mais celui qui lui faisait face n'était ni sur le prospectus, ni sur sa carte. D'ailleurs… il n'était pas vraiment dans le même état que les châteaux que lui et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient visités jusque-là. Celui-ci semblait en moins bon état, et il semblait plus sombre. En posant son regard sur lui, le jeune français sentit une tristesse indicible monter en lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il supposa que ce devait être l'ambiance. La petite plaine était complètement entourée d'une épaisse et immense forêt. C'était même surprenant qu'ils soient tombés sur ce petit vallon, comme caché au milieu de ce monde de verdure.

C'était un endroit très beau. Le terrain était en pente, il y avait un petit lac à côté de l'immense bâtisse, et les fleurs parsemaient l'herbe de leurs belles couleurs. Francis nota qu'il y avait beaucoup de roses, de lys et de myosotis.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Gilbert. Tu t'repères sur la carte Franny ?

-Pas vraiment… normalement il devrait y avoir un endroit vert plus clair sur la carte, mais non, rien… comme si ce vallon n'était pas répertorié…

-C'est bizarre, quand même, soupira Antonio. Elle date de quand, ta carte ? Normalement, quelqu'un devrait au moins être tombé dessus en hélicoptère ou je ne sais pas…

Francis, Antonio et Gilbert étaient tous trois meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. Ils avaient fait toutes leurs études ensemble, jusqu'à l'université où ils avaient pris des voies différentes, mais toujours dans la même ville. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, au contraire. Et pour fêter la fin des études de Gilbert, le tout dernier de la bande à les avoir terminé puisqu'il était en filière scientifique, ils avaient décidé de s'embarquer pour un petit road trip en Écosse. La raison ? Les châteaux hantés. Les trois amis étaient friands d'histoires effrayantes, même s'ils étaient terrifiés devant le moindre film d'horreur. Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis avait proposé cette destination et ses amis avaient vite approuvé.

-Bah, on peut toujours aller toquer, nan ? fit l'albinos. Si y'a personne tant pis, et si y'a quelqu'un on leur demandera où on est ! En plus la nuit commence à tomber, ça craint un peu…

Francis et Antonio acquiescèrent. Ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient perdus, et que tourner en rond pendant des heures dans une forêt ne les enchantait pas plus que ça. Au pire, peut-être pourraient-ils passer la nuit dans le château en attendant le lendemain. Ils retrouveraient mieux leur chemin au grand jour.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent, et Gilbert utilisa le heurtoir en forme de monstre lacustre pour donner des coups contre la grande porte de bois sombre.

Ils entendirent le bruit résonner derrière le battant durant quelques longues secondes. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes, histoire d'être certains, en plus d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte -fermée- avant de soupirer longuement.

-Bon bah c'est mort… marmonna Gilbert. On a toujours pas de réseau ?

-En plein milieu d'une forêt ? Aucune chance, soupira Francis. On va devoir se débrouiller…

Cependant, au moment où ils tournaient les talons, Francis le premier, la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir un jeune homme, d'environ leur âge. Plus petit, il avait la peau assez pâle, des cheveux blonds, courts, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais connu un peigne, et des yeux d'émeraude, aussi verts que la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser. Antonio et Gilbert, côte à côte, le dévisagèrent légèrement, tandis que Francis l'observa par dessus leurs épaules. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine, réaction physique qu'il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette sensation de creux à l'endroit de son cœur, et pourtant, soudain, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda poliment le garçon en regardant Gilbert et Antonio.

-Des touristes paumés ! répondit Gilbert. Pardon d'vous déranger mais on r'trouve pas notre chemin…

-Et vu qu'il va faire nuit… renchérit Antonio.

Le jeune homme fixa les deux jeunes hommes du regard quelques instants sans mot dire.

-D'où venez vous ? L'hôtel, je veux dire.

Antonio s'empressa de lui donner le nom de l'hôtel en question et l'inconnu soupira légèrement.

-Vous avez traversé toute la partie Est de la forêt…

-On avez remarqué, plaisanta Francis.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se figea en entendant sa voix, et son regard se posa sur lui. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui auparavant, étant donné qu'il était à moitié dissimulé par ses deux amis.

Son regard devint alors très froid, autant que le ton de sa voix.

-Partez d'ici.

Son ton claquant les fit sursauter autant que ce brusque changement d'humeur, incompréhensible.

-Mais… ça va être long de rentrer, on ne connaît pas le chemin et il va bientôt faire noir… argua Antonio avec une mine un peu désespérée. On sera très discrets, on vous le promets ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser dehors… s'il vous plaît…

Il avait mis tout son cœur pour reproduire un accent anglais presque parfait malgré la difficulté de ne pas rouler ses « r », tout Espagnol qu'il fut. L'Anglais sembla hésiter. Il avait l'air particulièrement réticent à les laisser entrer, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais sa bonne conscience lui dictait de ne pas laisser trois pauvres touristes égarés en pleine campagne -glaciale !- écossaise.

Finalement, il céda, sur un long soupir.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Je vous mettrai sur le bon chemin demain.

-Merci beaucoup ! se réjouit Francis avec un large sourire.

Cependant, son enthousiasme fut douché par le regard que lui lança le jeune homme. Pourquoi y avait-il cette colère dans son regard ? Un peu comme si… s'il le détestait ? Il était pourtant persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré… il s'en serait souvenu…

-C'est quoi vot' nom ? demanda Gilbert sur un ton badin.

-Arthur, répondit sobrement son interlocuteur.

-Moi c'est Gilbert ! Le brun c'est Antonio et l'blond c'est Francis !

Arthur sembla se crisper de nouveau mais ne dit rien. Les trois amis le trouvaient vraiment étrange. Ils ne comprenaient pas son attitude qui avait changée du tout au tout en voyant Francis. Les deux autres adressèrent un regard interrogateur à ce dernier, qui secoua la tête pour leur signifier qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux.

Leur hôte les ayant plongés dans un silence gênant, ils contemplèrent donc l'intérieur du château. Ce dernier était assez sombre, la faute à la couleur des pierres et de la décoration, ainsi qu'aux rideaux fermés. Malgré l'immensité des pièces, ils se sentaient un peu à l'étroit. Cependant, tout était propre, et la décoration antique était vraiment somptueuse. Divers éléments la composaient : de lourdes tapisseries du Moyen-Âge, des armures, quelques fenêtres possédaient des vitraux, il y avait des tableaux de toutes époques… le tout se mariant plutôt bien.

Le long couloir ponctué de portes fermées sur les côtés les amena dans une vaste salle. Une longue table verticale trônaient en son centre, et une large cheminée ornaient le mur du fond. Au-dessus de celle-ci, il y avait un très grand tableau représentant six personnes. Les trois amis reconnurent avec étonnement leur hôte. À côté de son effigie peinte, de parts en parts, il y avait trois autres jeunes hommes : un grand roux à la forte carrure, un autre rouquin de haute taille mais plus fin et à l'air revêche, et enfin, un brun à l'air plutôt neutre. Derrière eux se dressaient un homme immense, roux, avec une légère barbe et un grand sourire, et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui donnait une impression d'élégance et de douceur malgré une certaine fermeté dans le regard peint.

Tous les six avaient des yeux d'un vert prononcé, envoûtant, bien que ceux du père avaient une teinte différente.

Car il était bien entendu évident que c'était un portrait de famille.

Le reste de la pièce se constituaient d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils devant une table basse, elle-même devant le canapé, de meubles ornés de chandeliers en argent terni, d'un lustre à pampilles qui semblait être un vrai bijou d'orfèvrerie et d'autres ornements muraux.

Le trio était impressionné. Ce jeune homme devait être vraiment très très riche pour posséder un château pareil et avoir un tel portrait de famille au-dessus de sa cheminée.

-Vous pouvez vous réchauffer devant la cheminée, résonna la voix d'Arthur.

Les trois amis, qui fixaient un autre côté de la pièce, sursautèrent un peu en voyant qu'un feu ronflait généreusement dans l'âtre de pierres alors qu'il n'y en avait pas à peine une minute auparavant.

-M-merci… fit Antonio.

-J'ai de quoi manger, si vous le désirez.

Francis nota qu'il s'adressait à eux en fixant soigneusement ses meilleurs amis du regard, tandis qu'il semblait l'ignorer complètement. Cela le gênait, le mettait mal à l'aise et l'intriguait tout à la fois. Et le peinait un peu. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de cet inconnu.

-Je peux vous aider, se proposa-t-il alors poliment. J'ai fait des études de cuisine.

Il ne précisa pas que lesdites études n'avaient duré qu'un an, et qu'il s'était réorienté car il préférait largement faire _sa_ propre cuisine plutôt que de suivre des ordres. Quand bien même, il savait parfaitement qu'il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Tout le monde avait tendance à le lui dire.

Arthur, lui, se figea de nouveau.

-Ça ira, merci, répondit-il assez froidement.

-S'il vous plaît… insista Francis. Pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité. Nous vous devons bien cela !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Gilbert, c'est la moindre des choses !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements… répondit simplement Arthur en s'éclipsant vers là où étaient probablement les cuisines.

Têtu comme une mule, Francis le suivit. Il voulait aussi comprendre le comportement de son hôte. Ce dernier le dévisagea d'un œil froid en se retournant à demi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le suivait.

-Vous êtes têtu…

-Et vous, vous ne m'aimez pas alors que vous ne me connaissez pas, rétorqua Francis.

Arthur haussa un léger sourcil à cette réplique, et ne dit mot jusqu'à la cuisine, spacieuse et curieusement moderne.

-Je ne vous déteste pas, fit-il alors en ouvrant le frigo.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez toutes ces réactions bizarres ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… rassurez-moi, on ne s'est jamais croisés ?

-Pas vraiment, non… répondit Arthur d'une voix posée.

Il sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du frigo, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Francis renonça à chercher des explications rationnelles à ce qu'il se passait et regarda ce qui était posé sur la table.

-Vous vivez avec ça dans votre frigo ? Vous vous nourrissez correctement ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel d'un air semi exaspéré.

- _Oui_ je me nourris correctement. Je n'ai juste pas refait de courses.

-Je peux faire une omelette… l'ignora presque Francis.

Le jeune homme s'attela vite au travail, s'appropriant vite la plaque à gaz sous le regard légèrement las d'Arthur qui semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de scènes.

-Vous vivez seul ? demanda curieusement le grand blond.

-Oui.

-Et les gens sur le tableau de la cheminée ? Votre famille, non ?

-Ils ne vivent pas ici, tout simplement, répondit laconiquement son hôte.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, plutôt gêné. Puis, alors que Francis s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question pour faire la conversation, Arthur le prit de vitesse.

-Je suis désolé de m'être montré si peu courtois avec vous… c'est simplement que vous m'avez fait terriblement penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais, et ça m'a surpris…

Francis le regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Il ne pensait pas avoir un sosie quelque part dans le monde…

-Je comprends mieux, alors… répondit-il après quelques réflexions.

Il n'osa pas poser plus de questions, ayant peur d'être trop intrusif. Ayant finit l'omelette, il la plaça dans un grand plat et suivit Arthur hors de la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, de stupeur.

-Un problème ? demanda Arthur en se retournant, voyant bien que son invité ne le suivait plus.

-N-non rien… j-j'ai juste cru que… peu importe.

Se secouant, il dépassa Arthur qui le suivit du regard d'un air insondable. Puis, il se tourna vers le miroir devant lequel il venait de passer.

Oui. Évidemment.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !

Je me rends compte que j'ai pas dit grand-chose quand j'ai posté le premier (sûrement parce que j'étais fatiguée) alors même si on ne m'en a pas demandé, voilà voilà !

La fic est courte, donc pas de grands questionnements psychologiques intenses, donc oui ça va être surtout de la romance, mais bon, c'est pas Twilight non plus of course, disons que j'ai surtout voulu traiter d'un certain thème dans cette fic (pas le côté vampire mais ça va avec et vous verrez bien en lisant :p).

Je précise également que Vlad qui est apparu au premier chapitre était Roumanie !

Sinon je n'en révèle pas davantage, vous verrez bien de quoi la fic retourne en lisant. :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Francis soupira longuement, s'attirant un énième regard de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient rentrés le matin-même à l'hôtel, après une nuit passée chez Arthur Kirkland. Depuis, le Français soufflait régulièrement, et ni Gilbert, ni Antonio, ne parvenaient à le dérider.

-T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? lui demanda l'albinos pour la quarantième fois.

-Mais non, Gil, tout va bien ! Juste un petit coup de mou, c'est tout…

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air peu convaincu. Francis semblait de plus en plus ailleurs. Il n'était guère concentré lorsqu'ils parlaient et sursautait presque à chaque fois qu'on le ramenait à la réalité. Seulement, lui-même ne semblait pas savoir dans quel monde il pouvait se perdre.

-P't'être que t'es quand même malade, insista Gil. Tonio et moi on s'est fait bouffés par un insecte ou chais pas quoi cette nuit, p't'être que toi aussi. Des fois, ces machins-là ça transporte des maladies…

-Vous vous êtes fait piquer ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Gilbert lui montra deux points rouges espacés sur son poignet et Antonio releva sa manche pour lui montrer la même chose mais au creux de son coude. Francis fut surpris de ces marques parfaitement identiques mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaires. Il avait déjà eu son quota de bizarreries la nuit précédente et il préférait éviter d'y penser, ayant l'impression de devenir un peu cinglé.

-Non, aucun insecte n'est venu me mordre ou me piquer… soupira Francis.

-Bon, on va aller faire un tour dehors, l'air frais te fera du bien ! proposa alors Antonio.

-Peut-être… Vous voulez que je prenne mon appareil photo ?

-Ouais, on pensait aller voir le Loch Ness ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'on voit quoi qu'ce soit, mais c'est quand même un truc à voir !

Francis leur sourit et alla fouiller dans ses affaires pour retrouver son appareil photo. Ce dernier n'était pas un outil professionnel, mais c'était tout de même un bel objet, ayant coûté un certain prix.

Et il était parfaitement introuvable.

Francis resta très calme et entreprit de fouiller toutes ses affaires, puis la chambre de façon générale. Antonio et Gilbert regardèrent eux aussi, au cas où ils l'auraient rangé dans leurs affaires par erreur. Puis, bien inquiétés, ils se rendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'objets trouvés.

Toujours rien.

-Tu penses qu'on te l'a piqué ? questionna Gilbert.

-Non… je crois que…

Francis se concentra sur ses souvenirs, de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé son appareil, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rangé, et même la dernière fois où il avait vu la sacoche noire.

-Je crois que je l'ai laissé au château d'hier.

Gilbert et Antonio soupirèrent longuement. Le chemin du retour avait été long dans la forêt. Une nouvelle balade dans la verdure se profilait d'ores et déjà et cela ne les enchantait pas particulièrement.

-Pas la peine de m'accompagner ! leur sourit Francis, comprenant leurs pensées. C'est moi qui l'ait oublié, je vais y retourner tout seul !

-Mais on va pas aller visiter sans toi… rétorqua Antonio avec une petite moue.

Francis lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux.

-Allez au cinéma, au restaurant, retournez au musée ou je ne sais pas ! Je vais essayer de ne pas être long ! Et au pire, on y retournera tous les trois, au Loch Ness ! On a encore largement le temps sur le reste de nos vacances !

-T'es sûr que tu veux y aller tout seul ? Ça m'plaît pas trop, moi… si tu t'paumes encore ? protesta Gilbert en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas très prudent !

-Ça vaaaaaa Gil ! J'ai vingt-six ans ! Et maintenant que je sais où est le chemin, je ne me perdrai pas ! Et puis au pire, vous savez où je suis parti, alors que si on part tous les trois et qu'on a encore un problème, personne saura où on est !

Gilbert gardait une moue inquiète et Francis vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ferai des signaux de fumée si j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'awesome ~ lui glissa-t-il malicieusement.

Gilbert pouffa alors de rire et se détendit. Il frotta les cheveux de Francis dans le but de le décoiffer, et celui-ci râla, n'aimant pas qu'on touche à ses précieux cheveux.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, du coup ! finit par dire le blond. Comme ça je serai plus vite revenu !

-Ça marche ! On va t'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt !

Les trois amis bavardèrent gaiement jusqu'au lieu en question, puis Francis s'enfonça seul entre les arbres, adressant un dernier coucou à ses meilleurs amis avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue.

Plus il marchait au milieu de cet océan de verdure, entouré des chants d'oiseaux, des feuilles et branches craquant sous ses pas et du bruit régulier d'une source d'eau proche du chemin, plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un autre monde. Un monde à part, calme, hors du temps.

Les rayons du soleil peinaient à passer par dessous la ramure des hauts conifères, mais le chemin restait visible, et Francis se plaisait à regarder son environnement. Tout avait l'air de se ressembler si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention, mais le Français aimait voir les particularités de la nature se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Au terme d'une longue marche, il retomba dans le vallon de la veille. Rien n'avait changé les roses embaumant, les lys flottant au vent, et les myosotis envahissant son regard. Ainsi que le château, se dressant fièrement mais sombrement devant lui.

Son cœur accéléra un peu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait tant attiré par ce lieu. Inconsciemment, n'avait-il pas oublié son appareil de son propre chef ?

Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce bâtiment et à son propriétaire durant tout le chemin du retour qui les avait conduits à l'hôtel.

D'un pas ferme, il retourna frapper à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de tête de dragon. Contrairement au jour précédent, la porte ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur Arthur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot, sans un souffle.

-Je t'attendais, dit doucement Arthur.

Puis, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Francis s'exécuta sans chercher de sens caché à ses mots. Et pourtant, derrière cette simple phrase, se cachait tout autre chose qu'une simple attente pour un appareil photo oublié. Il le sentait, sans vraiment le réaliser.

Leurs pas résonnèrent tout le long du couloir jusqu'au grand salon. Arthur alla chercher l'appareil dans sa sacoche dans les méandres du bâtiment avant de revenir, pour trouver Francis plongé dans l'examen du tableau au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Il a été peint au dix-septième siècle, fit simplement le petit blond.

Francis se retourna en déglutissant. La révélation avait fusé, naturelle, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'effrayait ou ne le surprenait plus que cela.

Au dix-septième siècle !

-Ce ne sont pas des ancêtres, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Non, en effet, acquiesça Arthur.

Comme la veille, Arthur passa devant un miroir, et comme la veille, Francis ne vit pas son reflet à l'intérieur. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas un rêve. Cela ne pouvait en être un. Tout était bien trop réel… toutes les sensations… il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Il manquait l'atmosphère onirique et brumeuse qui accompagnait habituellement les rêves, celle qui empêche de tout ressentir aussi vivement que dans la réalité.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser repartir, cette fois-ci, hein ?

Arthur s'arrêta quelques secondes de marcher pour l'observer.

-Je pourrais… fit-il d'une voix songeuse.

Francis déglutit de nouveau.

-… mais je ne le ferai pas, non. Je ne compte pas te retenir du tout, même. En réalité… j'aimerais même que tu repartes assez vite.

Au lieu de cela, Francis s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils rouges devant la cheminée. Sans qu'Arthur eut fait le moindre geste, un feu y prit rapidement, réchauffant l'air glacial régnant entre les murs. Le Français se détendit un peu en sentant la douce chaleur venir réchauffer ses membres.

L'autre blond vint ensuite s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du sien et croisa ses mains, le regardant attentivement. Le tutoiement était venu très naturellement de sa part et Francis y répondit à l'identique sans même y faire attention.

-Tu es un vampire, comprit alors Francis en mettant tous les éléments qu'il avait bout à bout.

Le miroir, le feu, l'époque du tableau et les étranges « piqûres » de ses meilleurs amis.

Arthur eut un petit sourire triste.

-En effet, oui. Tu comprends vite, cette fois. Très vite, même. Tu croyais déjà à ce genre de choses ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de rêver, rit-il un peu nerveusement. Je suppose que si je me sentais plus dans la réalité, je paniquerais et je m'enfuirais en courant…

-Je me doute, fit doucement Arthur.

-Et comment ça, « cette fois » ?

Le vampire l'ignora et tourna son regard vers les flammes, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu as mordu mes amis, mais pas moi ? demanda encore le Français.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de boire autant, répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas me laisser repartir sans rien faire alors que je sais tout ça ? Tu n'as pas peur que je le répète à quelqu'un ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un petit sourire moqueur qui ourla les lèvres du vampire.

-Tu penses réellement que quelqu'un va te croire si tu dis que tu as rencontré un vampire ? Avec tous les gens qui disent voir une créature dans le Loch Ness ou des fantômes dans les châteaux du pays ? Tout le monde y croit et personne n'y croit à la fois.

-C'est vrai… répondit son vis-à-vis.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, mais tout cela le rendait très curieux. Il se demanda comment il allait réagir lorsque son esprit atterrirait enfin.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, affirma-t-il alors. J'en suis sûr.

-Oui, je te cache quelque chose, répondit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te révélerais tous mes secrets…

-Tu pourrais, comme tu l'as dit, je ne risque pas de les répéter… ou, en tout cas, personne ne me croirait ! argua-t-il.

Arthur sourit légèrement de nouveau et Francis songea qu'il aimait voir cela sur son visage. Arthur était beau. Pas beau comme un mannequin ou une gravure de mode… il était petit, plutôt fin, élégant et extrêmement mignon. Sa beauté était particulière. Il dégageait une forte aura et ses yeux perçants donnaient envie à ce que l'on se perde à l'intérieur.

-La curiosité est une chose qui ne changera jamais… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Francis fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Il avait une intuition mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je te le révèle, tu oublieras tout après coup, répondit finalement le vampire d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Arthur… insista Francis. Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?

Les yeux de son hôte vinrent de nouveau capturer son regard.

-Pas dans cette vie-là, non.

Francis comprit alors. Son cœur tomba de nouveau dans sa poitrine, comme si son corps et son inconscient avaient compris encore davantage.

Il se leva, un peu tremblant. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour lui.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la sortie, en quête de lumière et d'air frais.

Un vampire. Des vies antérieures.

Il devait probablement rêver, quand même, non ?

Non. De toute évidence… non.

oOo

Arthur, assis sur le port simplement éclairé par un candélabre quelques pas plus loin, observait la forme sombre d'un navire arriver. Il voyait le pavillon grâce à sa vision de nuit : un lys blanc se détachant sur un fond bleu. Un navire corsaire français.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il arrive, qu'il se place au bon endroit sur le port, que l'ancre soit jetée et le ponton établi entre le bord et le haut du bateau. Puis, il se leva en voyant le capitaine descendre.

Un jeune homme magnifique, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds doucement ondulés. Il portait un bel habit bleu qui le mettait savamment en valeur.

Il parut surpris de voir le petit blond et un air peiné traversa son regard, avant qu'un sourire n'ourle ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra et il se mordit la lèvre.

Cette fois-ci, pas d'embrassades pour les retrouvailles. Le vampire se tint à quelques pas de distance du Français, qui comprit le message. Son regard reprit son ombre triste.

-J'ai appris que tu partais t'établir au Nouveau-Monde, dit simplement Arthur.

-Oui. Ordre de Sa Majesté. Je suis vraiment désolé, Arthur…

Le vampire se mordit un peu plus les lèvres et une perle de sang roula le long de son menton. Le corsaire fit un pas vers lui, mais n'osa pas s'avancer plus loin.

-Je suis désolé, Arthur, répéta-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester sur terre, je dois exécuter les ordres de Sa Majesté, et il a des projets pour moi…

-Je sais. Inutile de te justifier.

-Si je reste avec toi, je ne pourrais plus aller en mer, tu ne serais pas autorisé sur un bateau… continua le grand blond.

-Je _sais_ , répéta l'Anglais d'un ton un peu trop amer.

Pourquoi serait-il le bon choix, de toutes façons ?

Il était un vampire.

Lui, avec son statut auprès du Roi de France, il avait un réel avenir qui l'attendait.

Arthur était satisfait de s'être retenu de boire son sang. Si jamais il était vraiment son âme sœur, ça aurait été bien trop horrible de le laisser repartir.

Horrible et certainement mortel…

Le vampire commençait à douter. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment son âme sœur ? Normalement, une âme sœur est censée rester. Pour toujours. Cela n'était toujours pas le cas.

N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence troublante ? Une malédiction ? Poursuivait-il des chimères ?

Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Arthur s'avança alors vers le corsaire, résigné à appliquer ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire si jamais rien n'était possible.

Est-ce que le capitaine savait-il que ça l'était depuis le début ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait bercé d'illusions ?

Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, se dit Arthur, rattrapant le corps du Français avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Il aurait tout oublié à son réveil.

Et lui était de nouveau seul, son cœur et ses espoirs encore brisés, et son amertume bien installée au fond de sa gorge.

oOo

Une bonne heure plus tard, Arthur ne s'attendit pas à retrouver Francis dans son jardin, devant un rosier écarlate. Le cœur battant, il s'avança. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Il avait son appareil. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire ici.

Francis se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

-C'est toi qui t'occupe des fleurs ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Elles sont vraiment magnifiques…

-Merci.

Il fit une pause, puis :

-Tu aimes les lys, n'est-ce pas ?

Francis acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'Arthur ait pu le connaître dans des vies antérieures lui déplaisait énormément. Comme s'il prétendait le connaître à travers les fenêtres du passé. Mais lui-même n'avait pas connu ces… « autres lui ». Il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas comme lui. La personnalité n'est pas quelque chose de magique ou de génétique, elle se construit au cours de la vie !

-Et toi tu aimes les roses et les myosotis, déduisit Francis en regardant le jardin.

-Les roses, oui, beaucoup. Les myosotis, c'est un peu plus particulier.

Le Français sentit qu'il ne devait pas insister. Le regard d'Arthur, colérique la veille, s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus douloureux, toujours avec une pointe de colère derrière, mais enveloppée de souffrance et de solitude.

Cela le peinait. D'accord, il était un vampire, mais d'apparence, il restait jeune… pourquoi était-il seul ? Il avait une famille pourtant… il ne s'entendait pas avec, peut-être ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée de repartir en France tout en pensant que cet Arthur resterait seul pendant des siècles encore dans son château écossais.

Il ne l'aimait même pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? demanda-t-il alors, presque brusquement.

Il avait envie de connaître plus son interlocuteur. Il avait envie qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Il avait envie de le voir sourire. Il avait envie aussi de montrer à Arthur qu'il ne le connaissait certainement pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Il avait envie de rester ici et lui parler aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait envie.

Arthur parut surpris de la question, banale, alors que la situation était si étrange, et gênante.

-Des choses normales… écrire, lire, me promener, la musique…

-Tu te promènes de jour ? Le soleil ne te fait rien ?

-Pas quand il est bien caché par des nuages, même si ça m'affaiblit un peu… le soleil rend les vampires de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à la mort, alors on peut s'y exposer, mais vaut mieux éviter que ça dure… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu aimes faire ?

Francis respira la bonne odeur d'une rose avant de répondre.

-J'aime énormément faire la cuisine. Et être avec mes meilleurs amis ! Et moi aussi j'aime me promener dans la nature. Et d'autres choses que je ne préfère pas dire à voix haute ~

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas, ce qui fit rire Francis.

-Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, je ne suis pas difficile, tant que ça me plaît ou que je suis en bonne compagnie…

À propos de bonne compagnie… Francis sursauta.

-J'ai promis à Antonio et Gilbert de rentrer vite ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter… je vais devoir rentrer…

-Oh… oui, bien sûr. Eux aussi ils seront toujours là, il faut croire…

Francis le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Eux aussi tu les as connus avant ? questionna-t-il, étonné.

-Oui ! Bien sûr que oui. Vous trois… enfin, vos vous d'avant… enfin bref ! Tu me comprends. Vous avez toujours été fourrés ensemble. Toujours. Je les ai juste moins rencontrés, donc je ne les avais pas reconnus immédiatement, hier.

Intérieurement, Francis se sentit très très heureux que l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Gilbert et Antonio soit assez forte pour traverser les siècles et le temps. Il avait toujours su que leur relation était très spéciale. Leur amitié était vraiment unique.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il y a toujours un Francis, un Gilbert et un Antonio ? Enfin, que ça soit toujours les mêmes prénoms ou pas… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Arthur garda les yeux fixés sur les rosiers.

-Les âmes sœurs. C'est à cause des âmes sœurs.

Le froncement de sourcils de Francis l'incita à poursuivre mais Arthur ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention.

-Allez, va les rejoindre, tu as raison, ils vont certainement s'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que…

Francis hésita quelques instants. Il commençait à s'attacher à ce vampire mystérieux et très réservé. Il le trouvait mignon avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses beaux yeux verts. Il avait l'air intéressant, aussi. Il était certain qu'ils pouvaient se trouver plein de points communs et avoir de longues conversations ensemble.

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Pas quand ça ne sera plus _moi_ je veux dire.

Les prunelles vertes accrochèrent les siennes et ils ne purent plus détourner le regard.

-Le temps nous le dira, souffla Arthur avec un air triste.

Francis eut très envie de l'embrasser, soudainement, à le voir ainsi, et puis avec ce regard planté dans le sien…

Mais il se contint et acquiesça avec un petit sourire un peu triste lui aussi.

-Très bien… merci encore, et au revoir, dans ce cas…

Il tourna les talons, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard en arrière avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Arthur n'avait pas bougé, et le vent faisait légèrement voleter ses mèches alors qu'il se penchait sur le rosier en fleurs.

oOo

Francis toqua à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'était pas certain d'y trouver ses amis, mais de toutes façons il devait se changer. La dernière « ballade » dans la forêt avait un peu tâché ses vêtements.

Gilbert vint lui ouvrir et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ah ben enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, mon p'tit Franny !

Il le fit entrer, et le Français put constater que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient commencé une partie de strip-poker sur son lit. Si Gilbert n'avait enlevé que ses chaussettes, Antonio, lui, était déjà torse nu et sans chaussures ni chaussettes non plus. Il fallait dire que l'Allemand était un très -trop- bon bluffeur.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse ! pouffa-t-il. Sur mon lit en plus ! Dois-je en tirer des conclusions ~ ?

-Peut-être bien ~ répondit Antonio avant de pouffer de rire à son tour.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Antonio et Gilbert se poussèrent pour faire de la place à Francis, tandis que l'Espagnol remettait sa chemise sur sa peau mate.

-Ça a été ? T'es parti un moment !

-Oui, oui ! répondit le blond. On a parlé un peu et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Ses yeux bleus se perdirent un peu dans le vague. Pouvait-il dire à ses meilleurs amis ce qu'il avait appris ? Allaient-ils le croire ? Peut-être penseraient-ils qu'Arthur lui avait juste fait une farce, mais…

-En fait, je suis pas sûr que vous allez me croire.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec attention, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire de surprenant.

-Vous croyez aux vampires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Silence. Gilbert et Antonio le regardèrent tout d'abord sans comprendre, puis avec stupeur. Le lien n'était pas compliqué à établir entre leur conversation et cette question pour le moins étrange.

-Est-ce que t'es en train de nous dire que… commença l'Espagnol.

-Je sais que ça paraît insensé, fit Francis très vite. Mais je l'ai vu allumer un feu sans bouger et sans être à côté. Et toute son histoire paraissait vraiment réelle, et crédible… aucune personne d'une vingtaine d'années ne reste seule dans un château immense et perdu au milieu d'une forêt !

Gilbert et Antonio se regardèrent, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Je vous jure que je ne plaisante pas, ajouta Francis avec un visage très sérieux.

-Toi non, mais lui… avança Gilbert.

Francis soupira et planta son regard dans les leurs. Antonio et Gilbert furent bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence. Francis était parfaitement sérieux.

Il continua de tenter de les convaincre, et petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait ses arguments, l'idée commença à se faire un chemin dans leur esprit. C'était complètement dingue et surréaliste… mais ils étaient prêts à le croire. Vu son regard, il ne pouvait pas mentir, et ils doutaient fortement du fait que quelqu'un ait pu l'abuser. Francis était quelqu'un de rationnel, après tout, s'il leur assurait que par aucun moyen le tour de magie qu'il avait vu n'aurait su être un simple tour de passe-passe, ils le croyaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Gilbert finit par se lever. Ils étaient tous trois assez choqués par tout cela, y compris Francis qui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Il avait eu le temps de paniquer à l'extérieur du château, avant qu'Arthur ne le rejoigne. Au milieu des fleurs, il avait finalement réussi à se calmer et à se faire à l'idée.

-Bon. On va se sortir ce vampire d'la tête, ok ? On va aller au Loch avec notre bouffe pour s'changer les idées !

Les deux autres approuvèrent en souriant. Le blond était content qu'ils aient finalement accepté l'idée, aussi improbable et insensée soit-elle. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais tout cela lui tenait énormément à cœur. Arthur refusait de sortir de son esprit. À chaque instant, il revoyait son regard triste dans son esprit et il avait toujours plus envie de le revoir, de mieux le comprendre, d'effacer cette émotion de son visage pour voir un vrai sourire, heureux et franc.

Mais il le connaissait à peine ! C'était comme lorsqu'il avait été attiré mystérieusement par le château. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'expliquer. En réalité, c'était plutôt comme si une force indéfinissable le poussait à retourner là-bas.

Il savait qu'il niait surtout l'évidence. Même avec le peu d'informations fournies par Arthur, il pouvait en faire ses propres déductions.

Seulement, c'était bien trop d'un coup et il n'était pas prêt à y faire face. Aussi, il repoussait tout cela dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Ne restaient que les interrogations multiples.

Tout cela l'embrouillait beaucoup trop. Effectivement, prendre l'air avec ses deux andouilles favorites lui semblait la meilleure idée qui soit.

Probablement meilleure que celle consistant à filer à toute vitesse pour retourner au château.

Le trio s'affaira alors à préparer ses affaires pour se rendre au si célèbre lieu touristique écossais.

Le Loch était aussi grand que beau, mais il n'y avait pas une seule trace de monstre lacustre. Le temps était encore couvert, masquant le soleil, sans apporter de pluie pour autant. Ils ne verraient pas les eaux du lac briller à la lueur des rayons solaires, mais tant pis. Ils n'étaient pas venus en Écosse pour parfaire leur bronzage. Cela arrangeait bien Gilbert, d'ailleurs, son écran total pouvait rester dans ses bagages.

Ils voyaient quelques autres touristes comme eux, mais étant venus hors saison touristique, les lieux étaient relativement calmes. Ils s'approchèrent alors de la berge du Loch pour s'y installer et sortir leur repas.

-On fera l'tour après ? demanda l'albinos. Ça nous f'ra digérer !

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, puis ils commencèrent à manger. Après leur petit pique-nique improvisé, ils se levèrent pour commencer à faire le tour de l'étendue d'eau, tout en bavardant gaiement.

Soudain, de grands bruits de conversation se firent entendre. Le trio leva alors les yeux par réflexe pour contempler les individus qui parlaient aussi fort.

Il s'agissait de trois autres jeunes hommes. Ils paraissaient un peu plus vieux qu'eux, et surtout, ils étaient plus grands. Deux roux qui avoisinaient les deux mètres et un brun plus petit d'une bonne tête qu'eux. Le plus grand rouquin avait une carrure assez massive, très musclée, et semblait très malicieux, tandis que les deux autres étaient plus fins et plus posés bien que souriants. Ils étaient tous trois très beaux et parlaient en anglais, mais avec un accent très marqué que le trio ne reconnut pas. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas grand-chose à leur conversation.

En revanche, leurs épais sourcils et leurs yeux d'un vert émeraude les interpellèrent.

-Ils me font penser à quelqu'un… commença Antonio à voix basse alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'eux.

-Chais pas, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part… lui répondit l'albinos.

Francis, lui, n'eut pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps. Le visage d'Arthur le hantait suffisamment pour faire le rapprochement entre lui et les trois garçons qui s'avançaient vers eux.

-Ils étaient sur le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée, dans le château, hier, fit-il alors en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

Antonio et Gilbert s'arrêtèrent alors brusquement pour le regarder.

- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Puis leur regard se posa de nouveau sur les anglophones qui s'approchaient de plus en plus.

-Mais ouais ! Grave ! Oh putain, c'est des vampires aussi ? chuchota Gilbert d'une voix pleine d'excitation.

Francis ne répondit pas. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il tenait là ses réponses ? Sa possibilité de revoir le garçon qui refusait de lâcher son esprit ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'y penser sans cesse depuis la veille. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ou bien Arthur resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit, sans possibilité de le revoir.

Il voulait agir, faire n'importe quoi.

Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers les trois frères Kirkland, les regardant fixement, d'un pas ferme et décidé.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Si vous êtes en semaine de partiels (bon la semaine touche à sa fin mais il y en a encore pour celle qui vient), bon courage à vous ! Et bon courage aussi à ceux qui révisent pour le bac et les épreuves anticipées ! Ou pour tout autre examen, d'ailleurs…

Bref ! Dans ce chapitre apparaissent les frères Kirkland, petite précision qui n'est pas très utile dans un UA mais je vous l'apporte tout de même :

Alister Kirkland : **Écosse**

Elwyn Kirkland : **Irlande**

Cymru Kirkland : **Pays de Galles**

Voilà voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous a plus, c'est toujours important et motivant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Lorsque le regard des trois frères d'Arthur se posa sur lui, Francis fut certain que le petit anglais ne lui avait pas menti. Ils commencèrent par se figer de surprise en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Puis, Francis vit clairement dans leurs regards qu'ils le connaissaient. Ou tout du moins, qu'ils l'avaient connu… dans une autre vie.

Le jeune homme se sentait de nouveau mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait d'avoir eu des sosies dans le passé, qui en plus avaient des points communs avec lui. Il était Francis Bonnefoy et personne d'autre.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient comme sur la peinture. Leurs yeux verts étaient identiques et Francis savait que c'était le même regard que celui d'Arthur. Ce n'était pas une couleur surnaturelle, mais leur regard avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'un autre âge. Cela le frappa particulièrement.

-Bonjour, fit poliment le brun dans un français teinté d'un accent britannique.

-B-bonjour, répondit Francis, soudainement un petit peu intimidé face à ces trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait que par une peinture. J-je m'appelle Francis et je… enfin… j'ai rencontré votre frère…

-On s'en doute, lui dit le roux à côté de lui. Sinon, tu s'rais pas v'nu nous voir.

Mal à l'aise, le blond tourna la tête pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se tenaient tous les deux en retrait et ne semblaient pas trop avoir compris sa réaction un peu irréfléchie, mais ils lui adressèrent toutefois des sourires encourageants. Francis décida de parler aux trois anglophones sans trop y réfléchir, sachant que lui-même ne savait pas où il allait avec toute cette histoire.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai rencontré Arthur qu'hier, mais je pense sans arrêt à le revoir. Il y a comme quelque chose qui me pousse à revenir vers son château. Et l'idée qu'il ait connu « d'autres moi » dans le passé m'énerve vraiment et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas eux du tout et je ne veux pas qu'il agisse avec moi par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu avec eux ! J'aurais même préféré ne pas leur ressembler du tout ou qu'il ne les ait pas rencontrés !

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Cependant, cela ne le surpris pas autant que sa propre franchise. Il ne connaissait ces trois britanniques ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, mais il venait de leur exprimer des sentiments qu'il ne savait même pas avoir sur le cœur. Le brun et le roux le moins grand le contemplaient avec une surprise égale à la sienne, tandis que le plus massif éclatait de rire.

Il posa familièrement une main sur sa tête pour lui frotter les cheveux.

-Non, en effet, tu ressembles pas trop aux autres ! Tu m'plais bien !

Cette phrase apaisa Francis et lui tira un petit sourire.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais ! C'est pas la tronche qui fait tout, tu sais…

Le blond hésita encore un peu. Maintenant qu'il avait exprimé les sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient, il avait un peu plus de mal à trouver ses mots et quoi dire.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes bien des vampires ?

Le large sourire option canines pointues du grand roux lui apporta une réponse évidente.

-Je suppose que tu voudrais bien en savoir plus sur tout ça ? Tu dois te sentir plutôt perdu. Tu devrais venir avec nous quelques instants, lui proposa le brun.

Francis tourna de nouveau la tête vers ses meilleurs amis, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire à ce sujet. Après tout, il n'était pas tout seul et il refusait de les laisser en plan, aussi étrange que toute cette histoire puisse être.

-Tu peux bien aller leur causer un peu si tu veux ! lui sourit Gilbert. J'pense que ça te ferait du bien, même !

-Ouais, parce que là, y'a vraiment quelque chose à faire… ajouta Antonio avec un regard plein de malice.

Francis préféra ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête pour avoir un tel regard, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Il acquiesça, rassuré.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'arrête pas de vous laisser en plan, leur sourit-il pauvrement.

Gilbert lui tapota la tête.

-T'as rencontré la famille Adams, j'crois que ton excuse est valable !

Francis éclata de rire et les enlaça brièvement avant de s'écarter, le sourire aux lèvres.

-On ne va pas le retenir bien longtemps de toutes façons, assura le brun.

-On va s'poser là en attendant, alors !

Sur ce, les frères Kirkland embarquèrent Francis jusqu'à la terrasse d'un café un peu au-dessus du Loch et lui payèrent une tasse de thé qu'il ne parvint pas à refuser malgré ses protestations. Puis, les trois garçons se présentèrent avant de continuer la conversation. L'aîné, le roux massif, se nommait Alister. L'autre rouquin s'appelait Elwyn, et enfin, le brun et cadet des trois répondait au nom de Cymru.

Il leur posa tout d'abord des questions à propos des vampires. Il apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de vider un humain de son sang pour se nourrir, qu'ils pratiquaient une forme de magie qui leur était propre, qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en chauves-souris, en loup ou en brume, que le soleil ne les brûlait pas mais les affaiblissait grandement jusqu'à la mort et qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules espèces surnaturelles existant sur Terre.

Francis fut grandement fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait et il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, notamment au sujet de la magie et des autres espèces surnaturelles, mais la conversation aurait certainement été beaucoup trop longue.

Après cette « petit » introduction, ils embrayèrent sur Arthur et Francis leur fit de nouveau part de ses inquiétudes au sujet des anciennes versions de lui-même et des réactions que cela pouvait entraîner chez leur jeune frère. Ils s'empressèrent alors de le rassurer.

-Déjà, commença Alister, même si Arty et nous on a connus les anciens « toi », te prends pas la tête : t'es pas la même personne, t'es différent d'eux, et on le sait ! Ok ?

-Oui, sourit Francis. Je vous avoue que ça me rassure un peu… je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'associe à des gens que je n'ai même pas connu.

-C'est normal ! sourit son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.

Francis but une gorgée de son thé, plus à l'aise. La familiarité d'Alister aidait à se sentir à sa place, il fallait dire. Et le Français devinait que c'était là son caractère naturel, et pas parce qu'il avait déjà vu son visage auparavant.

-C'est compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi il y a des vies antérieures comme ça, commença finalement Cymru. Ces gens-là sont très souvent les âmes sœurs de créatures immortelles. Cela permet justement à la créature en question de retrouver son âme sœur à travers le temps. C'est assez barbare comme explication, mais c'est la plus simple que j'ai…

Francis secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Le truc qu'on comprend moins, c'est pourquoi parfois, cette âme sœur rejette celui à laquelle il ou elle est destiné. Parce que normalement, l'amour devrait être si fort que les obstacles en deviennent dérisoires… il n'y a pas plus fort que l'amour entre âmes sœurs. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'amour que les humains peuvent éprouver les uns pour les autres. Ça devient une dépendance physique, même. La séparation peut être douloureuse et pas juste pour les sentiments. C'est pire quand le lien est formé. Si les deux âmes sœurs se séparent, à cause de la mort de l'un, par exemple, cela en devient mortel pour l'autre.

Francis, liant tous les éléments qu'il avait à sa disposition, commençait à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de tout cela.

-Si je comprends bien… je serais l'âme sœur de…

-D'Arthur, oui. En effet.

Le blond accusa le coup et ne répondit pas tout de suite, les trois autres respectant son silence. Ils comprenaient parfaitement qu'il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avec tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

-Je suis son âme sœur, mais les autres avant moi ne l'ont jamais choisi lui, c'est bien ça ? continua-t-il finalement.

-Exact, acquiesça Elwyn. Arty leur a lancé un sort d'oubli à chaque fois, et généralement c'est eux qui lui demandaient ça.

Francis trouva cela incroyablement triste. Le vampire avait vécu certainement des siècles et des siècles, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne lui ressemblant à l'identique, et l'issue restait toujours la même.

Il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi il avait semblé le détester de prime abord.

Francis aussi aurait fini par détester quelqu'un qui l'avait sans cesse rejeté, même si ce quelqu'un n'était jamais le même.

Tout cela était vraiment très très compliqué…

-On s'dit que ceux d'avant c'étaient peut-être pas vraiment les bons, continua Elwyn. Que c'était pour le conduire au vrai, à celui qui l'aimera, qui le choisira, et que lui aura pas envie de laisser se barrer !

Ce raisonnement étant assez cohérent, Francis espéra que c'était le cas, avant de se rappeler qu'il était le principal concerné par toute cette affaire. Il n'avait aucune envie de briser le cœur d'Arthur, c'était une certitude. Mais il ne s'était jusque-là pas du tout posé de questions au sujet de ses sentiments et de tout le reste.

Des questions qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se poser par ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas être comme les autres, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, et pourtant il le connaissait à peine.

L'aimait-il ? Il ne le savait pas réellement. Lui-même était sorti avec beaucoup de gens, filles comme garçons, aimant beaucoup le romantisme et les plaisirs de la chair.

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations qui le faisaient rêver d'un avenir à deux. De plus, il était tout de même assez tôt pour se poser d'emblée ce genre de questions.

Étrangement… il n'arrivait pas à se demander s'il pourrait se voir passer sa vie avec Arthur. Parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez, certes, mais aussi parce qu'une étrange certitude avait naquit dans son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus, mais il se sentait tranquille quant à ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. C'était un sentiment très très étrange, mais le creux dans son cœur qu'il avait ressenti à la seconde où il avait vu Arthur semblait moins vide, d'un coup.

Mettant un terme à ses songes, la voix d'Alister le rappela au monde réel.

-Est-ce que là, si on te proposait de t'effacer la mémoire pour que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie, tu accepterais ?

-Non ! protesta spontanément Francis. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je… je veux apprendre à le connaître… vraiment…

Les trois frères échangèrent alors un bref regard avant de lui sourire.

-T'as vraiment l'air différent des autres, tu sais. Ton aura est… différente. Et tes réactions aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient moins sûrs d'eux et se posaient vachement plus de questions chiantes. Tu d'vrais essayer de le revoir !

-Oui mais… quand ? Je ne suis que de passage, avec mes amis, j'habite en France… ce n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde, mais tout de même.

-Tu trouveras bien un moment pour le faire.

Francis acquiesça. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas se poser plus de questions que cela, au fond. Il n'était même pas dérangé par le fait qu'Arthur soit son âme sœur ou un vampire. Il fallait croire qu'on finissait par s'habituer assez rapidement aux bizarreries… d'un côté, il était en train de prendre le thé avec trois vampires âgés de plusieurs siècles.

Tout était relatif.

-Comprends quand même une chose, fit alors Elwyn. Si jamais tu restes avec lui, tu vieilliras plus alors que tes proches si. C'est une contrainte importante, et c'est justement à cause d'elle que certains ont pas choisi Arty.

Francis avait bien évidemment compris cela. Étant donné qu'Arthur était immortel, cela lui paraissait logique.

-Je n'ai pas de famille, répondit-il. Juste mes deux meilleurs amis. Eux non plus ont personne, enfin sauf Gil avec son petit-frère… on ne pourrait vraiment rien y faire ?

-Eh bien… marmonna Cymru. Pour trois personnes… si vraiment il se passe quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci… on pourra bien faire ça. De toutes façons, on a déjà vu leurs têtes à eux aussi. Ils sont forcément les âmes sœurs de quelqu'un. Ça peut s'trouver plus facilement qu'on n'le pense…

Francis fut soulagé d'apprendre cela. Il préférait appréhender toute la question sans se prendre la tête avec les « oui, mais ».

Certes, prendre ce genre de décisions sans en parler à ses meilleurs amis était prématuré, mais il comptait aborder le sujet avec eux, tranquillement et calmement. Tout cela prenait de trop grosses proportions pour qu'il n'en dise rien ou ignore tout.

Mais avant cela, il devait revoir Arthur. Il ne devait pas agir hâtivement et se projeter en faisant des théories ou en apportant des solutions sans qu'il ne soit sûr. Pas de décision irréfléchie.

Son cœur l'avait déjà prise, lui, sans même lui demander son avis.

oOoOoOo

Arthur contempla la foule naissante. Les révolutionnaires. Ces Français le surprendraient toujours à chambouler ainsi des acquis sociaux implantés dans la société depuis des lustres, et à se battre si fort pour renverser les choses.

Ils étaient vraiment tenaces. Oh, pas tous, mais bien souvent, il ne suffisait que d'une minorité pour faire pencher la balance.

Décidément, il s'était un peu trop entiché de ce peuple…

Beaucoup trop.

L'un des révolutionnaires attira son œil, à travers les torches flamboyant dans l'obscurité charbonneuse. Il ne voyait que sa queue de cheval nouée par un ruban rouge de là où il était.

Le vampire ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle. Il comprenait la volonté des Français de s'affranchir de leur monarchie, de la noblesse et des inégalités. Mais tout cela était en train de tourner beaucoup trop mal. Le rêve de liberté virait au cauchemar et il ne tenait pas à en être témoin.

De toutes façons, pour lui aussi le cauchemar était revenu.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu besoin de laisser la décision au beau blond aux yeux bleus qui le faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait de nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas d'une âme sœur comme cela. Il n'était pas l'homme doux et gentil qu'il aimait. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu l'être… il avait réellement bon cœur.

Mais ce bon cœur était trop englué dans la haine et dans la révolte.

C'est donc de son propre chef qu'il avait prononcé les mots magiques une nouvelle fois, profitant du sommeil du Français.

Le vampire se leva dans les ténèbres et commença à s'éloigner des feux ardents.

Il avait mal.

Très mal.

Mais il commençait à s'y habituer.

oOoOoOo

Francis se retint de soupirer. Il avait l'impression de gâcher les courtes vacances qu'il passait avec ses amis, bien qu'eux lui assuraient le contraire.

Il était sans cesse ailleurs, ses pensées étant restées dans ce fameux château. Antonio et Gilbert ne savaient que faire : Francis n'était tellement plus connecté avec l'instant présent qu'il en oubliait de manger. Et même lorsqu'ils le lui rappelaient, il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Ils avaient peur que toute cette histoire ne finisse par lui apporter des séquelles physiques.

Ils firent alors tout pour le distraire et lui changer les idées. Ils visitèrent plus d'endroits encore que ce qui était prévu, et le Français se prêta bien au jeu et à l'ambiance, participant aux blagues et discussions.

Cependant, son regard bleu demeurait loin de là.

Ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas bien la portée de tout cela, mais ils avaient bien retenu que Francis était l'âme-sœur de ce fameux vampire. Pour eux, la solution semblait toute trouvée, mais le blond avait l'air de dire que c'était plus compliqué que cela. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Arthur se laisse revoir un jour. Après tout, s'il avait tant de fois été blessé, cela était compréhensible.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux des frères Kirkland, l'aîné et le brun, Alister et Cymru dans un magasin, ils y entrèrent, entraînant Francis qui n'avait rien vu dans leur suite.

Ils virent rapidement que les deux autres membres de la fratrie étaient présents, discutant devant le rayonnage des bières. Francis releva la tête vers Arthur au même moment que ce dernier se retournait vers lui en sentant son odeur.

Il y eut un bref échange de regard, silencieux. Arthur sembla avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ce regard bleu, et se détourna sans un mot, esquissant un mouvement pour s'éloigner.

Francis, par réflexe, tendit la main et attrapa le poignet du petit blond. Ce dernier se figea en sentant la peau chaude sur la sienne, et se dégagea brusquement.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

Son ton légèrement agressif sembla être celui d'un animal blessé et acculé, mordant pour se défendre. Son regard était à la fois fuyant et plein de colère contenue. Francis recula d'un pas, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Elwyn, ayant directement assisté à la scène, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur et regarda quelques secondes Francis. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Peut-être est-ce mieux, au final, que vous ne vous revoyiez pas.

Le blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers les deux autres aînés d'Arthur, le regard un peu plus perdu que précédemment, mais ils fixaient leur cadet avec tristesse.

Sans un mot, les quatre frères sortirent de la boutique sans rien avoir acheté, laissant le Français avec un goût amer et une boule dans la gorge.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir fait deux pas en avant et dix en arrière, Francis ne se résignait toujours pas à souhaiter oublier.

L'image d'Arthur le hantait, la phrase d'Elwyn ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, le tourmentant et lui faisant perdre espoir… mais il refusait d'oublier.

Il revoyait ce mouvement de recul, ce ton froid, lorsqu'il avait saisit le poignet d'Arthur. Son regard à la fois plein de terreur et de colère. Il avait pourtant espéré avoir suffisamment fait baisser sa garde au vampire…

Et puis, bien sûr… il ne pouvait espérer que les frères d'Arthur lui accordent eux aussi toute sa confiance. Arthur avait peur. Il avait souffert, énormément souffert. Ils avaient dû le voir souffrir à chaque fois, à travers des siècles. Il était normal qu'ils se montrent protecteur et préfèrent éviter le pire s'ils voyaient que cela ne se passait pas bien.

Peut-être avaient-ils espéré un bon geste venant d'Arthur ? Un signe que Francis était, pour lui, différent ?

Tous ces questionnements demeuraient sans réponses, et ils le demeureraient longtemps s'il ne se passait rien.

Le blond avait terriblement envie de tenter quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de revenir près du château. Son intuition lui soufflait que, cette fois-ci, on ne le laisserait probablement pas entrer.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors retomber sur son oreiller, dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Gilbert et Antonio l'avaient enjoint à se reposer un peu pendant qu'ils allaient acheter des billets pour leur prochaine visite, et probablement comploter dans son dos pour trouver une solution.

Il était touché qu'ils s'impliquent ainsi dans tout cela. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas directement concernés et auraient pu simplement lui dire d'oublier Arthur, que cela n'en valait pas la peine, et toutes les phrases bateaux que les amis sont censés sortir dans ce genre de situations.

Mais ils avaient compris l'importance que cette histoire prenait dans le cœur du jeune homme. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, et que de toutes façons il n'y parviendrait pas.

Ils avaient compris que c'était une histoire qui dépassait l'entendement, et qu'il n'y avait que deux issues possibles : la souffrance, ou la résolution et le bonheur.

Malheureusement pour Francis, le premier choix se profilait de plus en plus pour lui… et les vacances qui n'allaient plus durer bien longtemps…

Soupirant, il se redressa de son lit pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre. L'hôtel avait vu sur la mer, et au crépuscule, avec le reflet du ciel paré de multiples couleurs, elle devenait magnifique.

Francis adorait l'Écosse. Le Royaume-Uni de façon générale, d'ailleurs. Il avait visité l'Angleterre et voulait absolument en faire de même pour le Pays de Galles et l'Irlande. Curieusement, alors qu'il n'avait pas de famille dans les quatre nations britanniques, ou qu'il n'y avait jamais vécu… il s'y sentait chez lui. Tout comme il se sentait chez lui en France.

Il aurait sans aucun doute pu s'y installer…

Concentré sur les douces vagues au-delà du port, Francis ne prit pas attention à la forme se faufilant au bas de la rue. Aussi, il sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme sauta sur son balcon alors qu'il se trouvait au quatrième étage de l'hôtel.

Il le reconnut instantanément. Elwyn Kirkland !

Fébrilement, il lui ouvrit la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon.

Le grand roux entra, visiblement plutôt gêné de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- 'soir… marmonna-t-il.

-Bonsoir… sourit Francis en retour, toujours poli.

Le regard émeraude du vampire semblait hésitant et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-J'suis venu parce que j'pense que même si Arty te rejette, t'as le droit à une chance, continua-t-il d'un ton légèrement revêche, comme s'il n'assumait pas d'être venu ici.

Francis pouffa légèrement de rire devant son attitude, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil du britannique.

- _What_? fit-il.

-Rien, rien… mais tu n'étais pas obligé de venir si tu n'en avais pas envie, tu sais…

Le sourire gentil de Francis et sa sincérité embarrassèrent un peu le grand roux qui sembla se rendre compte que son attitude était légèrement en contradiction avec sa venue. Il prit alors un air moins abrupt, restant simplement gêné de se trouver là.

-On tient à Arty, tu sais, avoua-t-il. Toute cette histoire, ça nous fait chier, parce qu'on veut pas qu'il souffre encore… mais t'aurais pu te barrer depuis longtemps, ou juste vouloir oublier, mais t'es encore là alors que ça doit te faire souffrir aussi.

Francis acquiesça sans mot dire. Il se doutait que mentir serait inutile, et que le roux se doutait de l'état mental dans lequel cette situation le plongeait.

-J'sais pas si t'es le bon, ou quoi… mais tiens.

D'un geste, il sortit un vieux livre à la couverture ouvragée, rouge foncée, en cuir. Francis tendit les mains, hésitant. L'objet semblait vieux, rien qu'au toucher. Le papier était ancien, jauni.

Lorsque le vampire relâcha sa pression sur l'ouvrage, Francis fut surpris du poids de l'objet. Il était lourd…

-C'est un des journaux d'Arty… j'sais pas trop de quelle époque il est, celui-là… mais ça t'apprendra à le connaître un peu…

Il tourna les talons pour revenir sur le balcon, mais avant d'en sauter, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Francis. Ce-dernier, surpris de la visite et du « cadeau », n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement.

Néanmoins, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elwyn. Le roux semblait sérieux et inquiet.

-Fais le bon choix… _please…_ fit-il.

Puis, il disparut du balcon, partant avec les derrières lueurs du jour qui s'estompaient déjà à l'horizon.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour à tous, navrée pour ce retard de publication ! Entre les partiels et les problèmes de connexion internet, impossible de pouvoir le faire !

Mais ce chapitre est enfin arrivé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis après si c'est le cas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Francis referma la couverture rouge, le cœur battant. Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient par les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel, et quelques oiseaux donnaient déjà de la voix près de la fenêtre.

Il avait lu le journal d'Arthur Kirkland toute la nuit.

Le jeune homme avait simplement commencé par lire une page, en se disant qu'il arrêterait quand il fatiguerait, regardant de temps en temps ses deux meilleurs amis jouer aux cartes à grands renforts de rires et de cris, ponctués par ses propres encouragements plein d'humours.

Puis, les cartes étaient retournées au paquet, les rires s'étaient éteints en même temps que la lumière principale, les discussions dans le noir s'étaient taries, la nuit avait fait son travail et Francis ne s'était jamais couché.

Pris par sa lecture, il avait été incapable de refermer l'ouvrage avant d'en lire le point final.

Le journal racontait le dix-neuvième siècle. L'époque victorienne, la Londres de ce temps-là, la révolution industrielle, le bazar dans les rues, les gentlemen, la vie dans le vaste Empire Britannique.

Francis s'était plongé dans cette époque, pas si lointaine que cela mais totalement inaccessible, pris par l'écriture du vampire qui ne quittait pas ses pensées, ayant l'impression de lire un roman historique très prenant.

Il ne savait si cela avait été le but d'Elwyn lorsqu'il était venu lui apporter le journal, mais Francis, au fil de l'encre, était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'Arthur. Le personnage principal.

Classique, de tomber amoureux du personnage d'une histoire… mais dans ce cas précis, le personnage existait.

Cette lecture avait permis à Francis d'apprendre à connaître celui qui avait éveillé des sentiments cachés en lui, et avait fait explosé ces mêmes sentiments dans son cœur.

Ses pensées, sa façon de raconter sa vie et ce qu'il voyait, son amour pour sa famille, tous ces autres lui qu'il avait aimé, reconnaissant leurs différences, leurs valeurs individuelles, tout ce qu'il aimait faire, ses anciennes habitudes, sa vision du changement, le regard qu'il portait sur les humains…

Toutes, toutes ces pensées et ces écrits séduisaient Francis.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tout appris d'Arthur lui-même, mais après avoir lu ses pensées, sa vie par ses yeux, il se sentait bien plus proche de lui.

Arthur était un esprit pur. Il était à la fois un électron libre, et un animal sauvage à apprivoiser doucement. Sa réserve cachait un grand cœur blessé qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer.

Il avait réagi brusquement la veille, mais Francis ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait lu un long passage consacré au « lui » de cette époque et il comprenait.

Il voulait mettre fin à toute cette souffrance. Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un nouveau nom sur une longue liste. Il ne voulait pas être la nouvelle cause de souffrance de l'Anglais aux si beaux yeux verts.

Il voulait être le bon. Il était prêt à tout accepter, à se battre et à insister autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'Arthur l'accepte.

Il voulait l'aimer et le rendre heureux. Tout simplement.

-T'as lu toute la nuit ?

Francis se tourna vers Gilbert. Ce dernier avait la voix pâteuse, ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient encore gonflés de sommeil.

-Oui… désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui sourit-il.

-Oh, c'pas toi, c'est le piaf, là…

Grognant, l'albinos enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme pour échapper à l'insupportable chant de la pie qui s'était posée près de la fenêtre.

N'y parvenant pas, l'Allemand se retourna sur le flanc, posant son regard écarlate sur Francis.

-Alors, c'était bien ?

-Très, fit le blond.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis :

-Gilbert ?

-Mmmmh… ouais ?

-Tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un juste en lisant sa vie ?

Son ami cligna des yeux quelques secondes, avant qu'un large sourire ne s'étale sur son visage.

-J'sais pas, Franny, j'sais pas… fit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Par contre j'crois bien que c'est possible de tomber amoureux d'un mec que t'as vu que trois fois dans un pays étranger pendant tes vacances avec tes meilleurs potes !

Il éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse du Français, avant de se lever et de venir s'étaler sur son lit.

-Ça s'voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! se moqua-t-il.

-Sois gentil, toi, protesta Francis. Sinon je te pousse !

-Si j'tombe, tu tombes avec moi !

L'albinos passa alors bras et jambes autour de son meilleur ami, s'agrippant à lui comme un koala.

Francis poussa un faux soupir irrité avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire lui aussi, rendant son câlin à son andouille de meilleur ami.

Le bruit qu'ils firent réveilla alors Antonio.

-Vous vous faites un câlin sans moi ! protesta-t-il avec une tristesse feinte. Vengeance !

Il se jeta alors sur les deux idiots enlacés, s'étendant de tout son long sur eux, s'attirant un mélange de rire et de protestations.

-Tu pèses ton poids ! se moqua Gilbert.

-Et toi, tu as vu ton joli ventre à bière ~ ? susurra l'Espagnol en lui tapotant le ventre.

Gilbert lâcha alors Francis pour se jeter sur Antonio, commençant à le chatouiller sous l'arbitrage neutre de Francis qui les encourageaient en riant.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, tous deux essoufflés par leur bataille de chatouilles, ils se concertèrent du regard.

-Tous les deux sur lui ?

-Tous les deux sur lui !

Dans un faux cri de guerre, ils se jetèrent sur Francis qui n'eut que le temps de lancer une vaine supplication, et le prirent d'assaut.

Le blond aux yeux bleus se retrouva impuissant, riant compulsivement sous les chatouilles combinées de ses deux presque frères.

Riant eux aussi, ils ne s'écartèrent que lorsque ses supplications ne ressemblèrent plus à des paroles un tant soit peu cohérentes.

Les trois amis restèrent quelques instants allongés sur le lit du Français, haletants et riant encore, heureux d'être là, tous les trois, ensemble.

-Franny ? fit Gilbert au bout de quelques instants.

-Hm, oui ?

-Si tu restes avec Arty, nous, on restera avec toi ! Ça doit être trop cool d'être un vampire !

Francis se remit sur le ventre pour mieux regarder Gilbert et Antonio, qui lui souriaient tous les deux.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Certains ! J'en ai même parlé à Luddy et il serait d'accord aussi… m'enfin on le ferait pas direct ! On attendrait un peu quand même ! Puisqu'apparemment nous aussi on aurait des « âmes sœurs » !

Le blond se rallongea dans sa position initiale, contemplant le plafond quelques instants. Puis, il sourit et leur prit une main chacun.

-Vous êtes des andouilles… je vous aime, sourit-il.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Franny ! lança joyeusement Gilbert.

-Et ça serait super de rester tous les trois pour toujours ! renchérit Antonio, dont la voix trahissait un large sourire.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! rit alors Francis.

Il n'avait pas de famille, mais pour lui, les liens de sang n'étaient pas nécessaires. Gilbert et Antonio étaient comme des frères pour lui, et rien, pas même le temps, ne pouvait les séparer.

oOoOoOo

Arthur n'avait pas peur de la guerre.

Il en avait vu trop pour cela.

Elles se finissaient toutes, même les plus longues.

Les humains, en revanche… eux ils avaient peur. Il pouvait sentir leur peur, intense, palpable. Cela tenait naturellement ses sens en éveil, bien qu'il fut rassasié. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de chasser ces pauvres gens.

Il aurait pu se tenir éloigné de Londres, certes, mais il voulait user des talents propres à son espèce pour aider les gens.

Janvier 1941, Londres, le Blitz.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, mais quelques vies pouvaient continuer d'exister. Au moins quelques unes.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'oeil à travers un vitrail de l'église. Il avait rassemblé un petit groupe de personnes dépossédées de leurs logements par les bombes et les avait aidés à se rendre dans un endroit sûr, le temps que les bombardements se calment. Le groupe était blotti dans un endroit dont Arthur avait jugé qu'ils seraient en sûreté, même si les bombes touchaient l'église.

Devait-il continuer de chercher des gens à l'extérieur ? Il faisait nuit, et depuis que le Blitz avait commencé, un peu moins de six mois auparavant, de nombreux londoniens avaient été évacués de la capitale britannique.

Cependant, il y avait encore des gens à aider. Il y en avait toujours.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir par l'arrière du bâtiment, avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait, il aperçut un homme qui avançait, clopin-clopant, vers le grand édifice. Il semblait blessé à la jambe. Malgré les lampadaires et la lueur des incendies, la nuit était noire. Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu distinguer son visage sans ses aptitudes surnaturelles.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Il n'avait plus vu ce visage depuis plusieurs décennies. À force de se tenir reclus, et avec la première grande guerre…

Mais il ne pouvait oublier ces traits fins, ces cheveux soyeux et blonds quoique plutôt emmêlés, et ce regard bleu comme le ciel…

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la large porte de l'église, au moment où une bombe touchait le bâtiment adjacent.

Cette fois-ci…

Cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de choix à faire.

Pas de décision.

Juste une souffrance silencieuse.

Et un regard qui s'éteignit dans le sien, à la lueur des flammes, sous les yeux des rescapés de l'église.

Une dernière souffrance.

Arthur n'attendait plus rien.

oOoOoOo

Francis eut une pensée pour l'homme qui avait repoussé les avances d'Arthur en 1856 avant d'avaler son premier verre d'alcool de la soirée.

Il eut une pensée pour ces lois contre l'homosexualité, à l'époque.

Il eut une pensée pour toute la bienséance, les préjugés, les prétendues obligations des gentlemen.

Il eut une pensée pour tous les lâches qui n'avaient pas le cran d'assumer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Et puis il n'eut plus de pensées du tout lorsque l'alcool eut bien atteint son organisme au bout de deux heures passées en compagnie de ses amis, dans un bar écossais.

Il ne restait guère plus que cinq petits jours avant la fin de leur road trip dans le pays celtique.

Ils avaient certes le temps d'en profiter encore beaucoup, mais la fin semblait approcher de plus en plus vite.

Francis n'avait toujours pas revu Arthur : d'un côté il avait l'intuition qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre chez lui comme ça au vu de leur dernière rencontre, et de l'autre, il avait voulu effacer son comportement absent des jours passés dans la lune en étant plus présent encore avec ses amis.

Cependant, chaque soir, quand Antonio et Gilbert s'endormaient, il rouvrait le journal d'Arthur, lissait les pages et relisait les passages, dans l'ordre, ou au gré de ses envies.

Il se replongeait au dix-neuvième siècle, dans la vie du vampire, alors âgé de 569 ans. Et il tombait toujours plus amoureux en y pensant, en s'imaginant y avoir vécu à la place de l'homme qui l'avait rejeté, préférant sa relation hétérosexuelle, n'assumant pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme, vampire en plus.

Certes, Francis pouvait comprendre. En se mettant dans l'esprit de l'époque, la réaction semblait logique. Mais il continuait de trouver ça triste, et cruel pour Arthur, qui avait tant de fois été rejeté…

En l'occurrence, ce soir-là, il ne risquait pas de lire. Les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumaient déjà son esprit, altérant ses réflexes, et lui donnant l'impression que le monde entier s'était soudainement juché sur un tourniquet géant.

Le monde était, à vrai dire, _déjà_ un tourniquet géant.

Sauf qu'habituellement, il ne le remarquait pas.

Il riait sans trop de raisons depuis un moment déjà. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire en regardant Gilbert, qui ne faisait rien de spécial, et son rire s'était encore accentué quand ce dernier avait arboré une moue faussement boudeuse. Depuis, les trois amis riaient comme des imbéciles dans le bar, racontant tout et n'importe quoi, mais… surtout n'importe quoi.

Ils finirent par se lever. Tout du moins, seul Gilbert y parvint réellement : Antonio et Francis trébuchèrent sur les pieds de leurs chaises et s'étalèrent au sol en gloussant.

Le patron, un grand écossais massif à la barbe rousse assez épaisse, les regardait d'un œil méfiant.

Les trois jeunes hommes eurent du mal à se déplacer dans le bar, tant ils vacillaient. Les clients ne leur prêtèrent guère attention, ayant l'habitude de voir des jeunes adultes ivres à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

Ils improvisèrent une danse vaguement écossaise au milieu de la salle, qui leur valut un regard noir du tenancier, qui, visiblement, ne se contentait pas de porter sa nationalité sur son visage : il l'avait également dans son caractère.

Néanmoins, tout aurait pu encore très bien se passer si les trois amis n'avaient pas décidé de partir sans payer, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop saouls pour se rappeler qu'ils devaient de l'argent à l'homme qui leur avait servi l'alcool.

Ils ne furent cependant pas très impressionnés lorsque le grand roux les suivit dans la rue d'un air menaçant.

-Mon argent, exigea-t-il avec l'air de celui avec qui il ne vaut mieux pas plaisanter.

-Oooooh ça va ! répondit Gilbert avec une voix pâteuse et à la tonalité aléatoire. En plus l'est dégueu vot' w-w-whisky. C'même pas vous qui l-l'avez in-inventé. C'les Irlandais. Ceux en vert là. Y vivent dans des marmites et y pêchent des t-trésors 'vec leur châteaux… chameaux… chapeaux !

Puis il éclata de rire tout seul, tombant à la renverse sur le trottoir, les quatre fers en l'air.

Le visage du tenancier était désormais rouge carmin, et il saisit par le col le plus proche de lui, à savoir Francis.

La conscience de ce dernier parut percer à travers le brouillard alcoolisé embrumant son esprit lorsqu'il vit un large poing se lever.

Il se crispa, attendant le coup violent qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais une voix claqua sèchement, le sauvant à temps.

-Veuillez le reposer immédiatement, je vous prie.

Le barman se retourna vers le jeune homme blond, paraissant minuscule à côté de lui. Un look aristocratique datant d'il y a deux siècles, une petite taille, un corps fin…

Le géant eut un sourire en coin moqueur.

-Sinon quoi ? ricana-t-il. Ils me doivent de l'argent !

-Sinon je vous brise les os, siffla Arthur d'un ton bas et menaçant.

La menace paraissait évidemment ridicule. L'homme aurait pu être intrigué par ce jeune homme si peu impressionnant proférant de telles menaces avec un air si sûr de lui, mais il était trop piqué dans sa fierté pour réagir à de telles choses.

Il haussa les épaules et assena son poing vers le visage de Francis. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant de nouveau l'impact qui semblait inévitable.

Un courant d'air fit virevolter ses mèches et il sentit quelque chose près de lui. Ne sentant pas de douleur, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Arthur était là, tranquillement, paraissant vraiment petit à côté du tenancier, mais retenant sans aucun effort manifeste son poing à la seule force de sa paume.

-Je vous avais prévenu, dit-il calmement.

D'un geste si rapide qu'il en devenait flou, il brisa le poignet de l'homme, celui avait lequel il tenait Francis. Le gérant du bar poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha Francis. Arthur le rattrapa dans ses bras sans broncher et l'amena plus loin.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, je m'en occupe, fit-il.

Francis se sentit cloué sur place. Il eut l'impression que même s'il l'eut voulu, il n'aurait pu faire un seul pas, dans n'importe quelle direction.

Le vampire qui était devant lui un instant plus tôt avait disparu, et réapparu aussi vite devant l'agresseur, auquel il assena un coup de poing dans la carotide. Le souffle coupé, l'Écossais tomba à terre, incapable de produire autre chose que des sifflements douloureux.

Puis, Arthur sortit de la poche arrière de son jean quelques billets et pièces qu'il laissa tomber à terre, dans la poussière.

-Votre argent, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Si je ne vous fais rien de plus ce soir, c'est uniquement parce que je suis gentleman.

Son ton assurait qu'il aurait pu lui faire bien pire encore, et l'homme fut intimement convaincu qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer si facilement.

Puis, Arthur avisa Gilbert et Antonio qui s'étaient endormis par terre, un peu plus loin, et ronflaient bruyamment. Il soupira longuement.

-Vous êtes vraiment des ivrognes… je reviens, dit-il à Francis.

Tour à tour, il saisit Gilbert et disparut, avant de revenir prendre Antonio, et de finalement retourner auprès de Francis. Il l'examina quelques instants. Francis, lui, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir quelques instants sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, à cause de l'alcool.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile quand tu es ivre, dit finalement Arthur avec une légère moue. C'est une première, ça…

Puis, un léger demi-sourire étira ses lèvres, et il passa une main devant le visage du Français, qui eut l'impression que la brume envahissant son esprit se dissipait peu à peu. Il vacilla et ses genoux ployèrent. Arthur le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

-Désolé… fit alors Francis, l'esprit soudainement plus clair.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ce barman est un sauvage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois malmener des clients dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

-J-je vois…

Arthur passa alors l'un des bras de Francis autour de ses propres épaules, et sauta. Très haut, suffisamment pour atteindre le toit le plus proche.

-Accroche-toi bien, je vais te ramener à l'hôtel.

Puis, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Francis pour mieux le tenir, et il se mit à sauter de toits en toits pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Tout allait très vite, et tout était très flou, aussi Francis préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir. Il se concentra sur la sensation du bras d'Arthur autour de sa taille, et ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son poignet découvert. Le vent provoqué par leur déplacement lui fouettait le visage, mais il s'en moquait.

Il sentait quelque chose de tout chaud dans son ventre. Une sensation douce et agréable. Il avait envie de rester proche d'Arthur longtemps, comme ça.

La seule fois où ils avaient été en contact physique, Arthur avait eu une très mauvaise réaction. Et là… soudainement… comme si de rien n'était…

L'Anglais était vraiment blessé par tous les rejets auxquels il avait dû faire face, des nombreux anciens « Francis »… L'actuel ne savait pas exactement combien il en avait connu. Peut-être pas un par génération, mais en tout, cela devait faire un joli nombre tout de même. Plus de dix, à son avis.

Au fond, il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

Ils furent très vite arrivés au balcon de la chambre d'hôtel. Arthur fit entrer Francis, qui constata que ses deux meilleurs amis ronflaient généreusement dans leurs lits respectifs.

Le vampire s'approcha de celui de Francis, avant de s'immobiliser et de froncer les sourcils. Le blond suivit son regard, avant de se sentir légèrement coupable.

Le journal d'Arthur était resté sur son lit.

Le petit blond s'en approcha et le saisit, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en parcourir quelques pages. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout de trouver son journal ici.

-Tu me l'as volé ? demanda-t-il, visiblement en colère.

-Non ! se défendit Francis.

Il hésita quelques instants, avant d'opter pour la vérité. Être honnête lui semblait être le meilleur choix possible.

-C'est… c'est ton frère qui me l'a apporté. Elwyn. Je crois qu'il… voulait que j'apprenne mieux à te connaître. D'une autre façon qu'en te côtoyant. Il est venu un soir et il me l'a donné…

Arthur resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son frère ait pu lui faire une chose pareille !

-Tu… l'as lu ? finit-il par dire plus calmement, mais avec de l'appréhension dans le regard.

-Oui. Tu as un vrai talent de conteur, tu sais…

-Merci… souffla Arthur, l'air légèrement gêné et embarrassé. Mais c'était des pensées intimes… Elwyn n'aurait pas dû te le donner…

-Je suis désolé, répondit Francis en baissant les yeux. J'aurais dû y penser. J'ai vu ça comme une occasion de savoir un peu mieux qui tu es… mais ce n'était pas très correct.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par la sincérité qui émanait de Francis. Il avait vraiment voulu le connaître, malgré ses rejets, malgré son attitude, et malgré le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, lui assura Francis. Je te le jure. J'ai lu ce qu'il s'était passé, par rapport à l'autre « moi » de cette époque-là, le dix-neuvième siècle. Je trouve ça vraiment triste qu'ils t'aient tous rejetés… ou bien que tu aies été forcé de t'en détacher, comme tu le disais, pour le révolutionnaire. Mais je ne veux pas être comme les autres, et je sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je… je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, même si j'ai du mal à réaliser que ça ait pu arriver aussi vite. Je… je t'aime sincèrement, Arthur Kirkland… tout ce que j'ai lu de ta main à ton propre sujet, et tout ce que je sais de toi… et tout ce que je _vois_ de toi… j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas t'oublier… je ne pourrais pas… même si tu me forçais à t'oublier, je sais qu'il y aurait toujours un grand vide ici…

Il posa la main sur son propre cœur. Ses yeux bleus demeuraient dans ceux d'Arthur.

Un courant d'air fit voleter le rideau devant la porte-fenêtre, et Francis reprit sa respiration.

-Je veux que tu me donnes une chance de te prouver que je ne te blesserai pas… s'il te plaît…

Arthur se mordit la lèvres, le regard torturé, et il détourna le visage. Francis voyait qu'il tremblait légèrement, mais il n'osa pas s'avancer vers lui, craignant de le brusquer.

-Je…

La voix de l'Anglais était tremblante, elle aussi. Le Français sentait son hésitation. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien cette fois-ci, qu'il voulait toujours, toujours, toujours rester avec lui.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta d'attendre en silence l'ultime réponse d'Arthur, celle qui scellerait probablement leur destin, quelle quelle soit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bon sang, encore en retard alors que la fic est finie depuis des lustres. u.u A vrai dire, vu que je n'ai qu'une seule fic en cours d'écriture ET de publication et que je galère dessus, j'ai un peu tendance à oublier que je dois poster mes chapitres sur celle-là aussi… vraiment désolée… je vais mettre des post-it partout pour m'en rappeler et je devrais m'en souvenir pour les trois prochaines semaines à venir, du moins je l'espère !

Bonne chance à ceux qui passent le Bac ou les rattrapages des partiels en ce moment, au passage !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le silence n'était ponctué que par les respirations d'Arthur et Francis. Même Gilbert et Antonio s'étaient tus, dans leur sommeil, comme sachant inconsciemment qu'ils ne devaient pas gâcher ce moment.

Francis ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il s'était ouvert à Arthur, mais il savait que ce dernier avait été tellement blessé qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas vouloir prendre le risque. Si c'était là sa réponse, il comprendrait. Il ne pourrait rien y faire, et il devrait vivre en sachant qu'il avait laissé passer son âme sœur, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer au point qu'il pourrait l'aimer lui, mais... il comprendrait.

Finalement, Arthur fit un pas vers lui. Un unique pas, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour les deux.

Puis, il leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers Francis. Ce dernier y lut une supplication, une unique supplication. Le Français y vit bien des choses qu'Arthur avait dû taire à tout le monde, y compris à lui-même.

Il avait finit par renoncer, depuis plusieurs décennies. Il s'était tenu reclus, dans son vieux château, au beau milieu d'une forêt écossaise. Et voilà que Francis venait bouleverser sa vie. Une énième fois. Une ultime fois.

Arthur avait tout de suite senti quelque chose de différent. Son odeur. Son sourire. D'infimes détails, qu'il avait feint d'ignorer.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire revenir. Le sentiment si familier avait de nouveau éclot dans son cœur, plus vif et intense qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Les nombreux souvenirs étaient toujours bien là dans sa mémoire.

Il n'avait rien demandé à Francis, même pas une preuve, il voulait juste le laisser en dehors de tout ça. Et ce Français, qui venait, avec les paroles qu'il avait tant attendues…

Mais il ne les avait pas attendues venant des autres.

Il les attendait venant de lui.

C'était Francis, et seulement Francis. C'était lui, l'homme tolérant, gentil, fêtard, calme, patient, qu'il attendait. Il était unique. Arthur l'aimait lui plus que tous les autres. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pas par rapport à ce que lui-même avait vécu.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Comprenant ce besoin dans son regard, Francis s'avança finalement et attira doucement le vampire dans ses bras. Ce dernier, au bout de quelques secondes, passa timidement ses mains, puis ses bras, dans son dos. Il ne dit rien, mais son attitude parlait pour lui. Le jeune homme le serra fort contre lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

-Ne m'oublie pas… chuchota Arthur. Ne m'oublie pas…

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, assura Francis. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te le jure, Arthur Kirkland. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Ils restèrent là, un long moment, enlacés, sans rien faire de plus. Le bruit du vent perçait le silence par la porte-fenêtre restée entrouverte, et son mouvement faisait flotter le rideau en un vacillement qui rendait l'atmosphère presque onirique.

-Je n'en avais jamais aimé aucun comme ça avant, souffla Arthur. Et pourtant… et pourtant j'avais eu le temps d'en connaître quelques-uns mieux que je te connais toi.

-On a le temps de mieux apprendre à se connaître, fit doucement Francis. Ça paraît complètement fou… je me jette dans les bras d'un presque inconnu pour l'éternité, mais… je n'arrive pas à considérer ça comme un choix mauvais ou inconsidéré. Je sais que c'en est un bon… je sais que _tu_ es le bon choix…

Arthur leva sa main pour la poser doucement, hésitant, sur la joue de Francis. Sa peau était froide et le Français frissonna un peu.

-Tes amis ?

-Tes frères m'avaient assuré que ce n'était pas si problématique que ça, s'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, en plus du frère de Ludwig.

Les yeux verts sondèrent les siens durant quelques instants. La main fraîche restait posée sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as donc rien qui puisse te retenir à l'extérieur ?

-Pas vraiment… je suis orphelin, je n'ai pas de famille, et je peux exercer mon travail où je le souhaite…

Comprenant le regard interrogateur d'Arthur, Francis répondit à la question silencieuse.

-Je suis linguiste, sourit-il.

Le regard du vampire brilla légèrement.

-Un linguiste… marmonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Ça aussi c'est nouveau… j'imagine que tu aimes l'Histoire ?

-Oh que oui… c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai adoré ton journal… c'était comme un vrai roman historique…

-Je me demande si tout ce temps passé, à travers les siècles, ce n'était pas pour remonter jusqu'à toi… dit tranquillement Arthur. Tu as vraiment quelque chose de spécial, tu sais…

Sa voix ne tremblait plus, mais Francis sentait qu'il demeurait troublé et incertain. Tout allait certainement très vite pour lui aussi, même si sa notion du temps à lui devait être relativement différente.

C'est pourquoi le Français posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Arthur, toujours sur sa joue. Il serra doucement ses doigts.

-Je vais te proposer quelque chose, fit-il alors.

Il eut aussitôt toute l'attention du britannique, qui resta néanmoins silencieux.

-Je vais repartir en France, comme c'était prévu, puisque je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça, d'un coup, de toutes façons. On parlera par le moyen que tu veux : téléphone, mail, ou même par lettres, tout me va. On va apprendre un peu mieux à se connaître comme ça, toi et moi. Je trouve que communiquer à l'écrit est parfois mieux que l'oral, pour parler de soi…

Arthur acquiesça lentement, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les prunelles céruléennes de Francis.

La peau froide bougea contre la peau chaude, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

-Tu…

Le regard vert vacilla, et Francis attendit tranquillement que le vampire s'exprime sur ses possibles doutes.

-P-promets-le moi encore… souffla-t-il. P-promets-moi que tu ne vas pas m'oublier, Francis…

-Arthur, sourit le blond aux yeux bleus.

Sa voix tendre et chargée de douceur provoquèrent une petite étincelle dans l'estomac du vampire, qui cligna brièvement des yeux.

-Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je t'aime.

Lentement, alors, il se pencha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une infinie douceur. Le vent fit voler le rideau derrière eux et se glissa sur leurs peaux, les faisant légèrement frissonner. Le baiser resta simple, comme une caresse, comme une brise. Il fit renaître les dernières choses demeurant enfouies dans le cœur d'Arthur, et de nouvelles, qui l'étourdirent, tel un tourbillon. Un grisant tourbillon.

Le moment était magique et aucun des deux ne voulait le briser.

Mais lorsqu'Arthur eut la force de s'écarter, il souriait doucement. Ses yeux brillaient, et son regard fit battre un peu plus fort le regard de Francis. Il contenait bien plus que n'importe quelle déclaration.

-Je préfère les lettres, chuchota-t-il.

Sa respiration se mêla à celle de Francis alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et, presque sans réfléchir, d'un commun accord, ils franchirent de nouveau la distance les séparant, pour sceller cette promesse silencieuse d'un dernier baiser au cœur de la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Arthur n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir de la visite dans cette forêt perdue d'Écosse. Et pourtant, le heurtoir avait bien frappé contre le battant de la porte. Il s'agissait bien de vraies personnes derrière. Pas ses frères, pas d'autres vampires, mais des humains.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le lien.

Gilbert et Antonio de leurs prénoms lui étaient déjà apparus dans des temps antérieurs. Bien antérieurs à la dernière apparition de Francis dans sa vie, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ou peu importe comment il avait pu s'appeler. Tous les noms s'entremêlaient à travers les affres du temps pour converger vers celui qu'il vit derrière ses amis à cet instant précis.

Francis Bonnefoy.

Son cœur s'était douloureusement compressé en reconnaissant ce regard si bleu, ce corps si droit, ce visage si beau, ces cheveux si blonds… cette odeur tellement enivrante.

Une sensation glacée lui avait alors dévoré les entrailles. Une seule issue lui semblait possible : la souffrance.

Il avait tenté de la minimiser, bien entendu. Il avait tenté de les chasser, de se montrer froid et distant.

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose semblait différent. Francis semblait différent.

Plus… vivant. Plus… authentique.

Plus vrai.

Plus sincère.

Son aura occultait tout ce qu'Arthur avait connu, et elle l'éblouissait. Son instinct lui avait crié de planter ses canines dans la peau claire et ô combien attirante, de boire son sang qu'il désirait depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il brûlait de le transformer en calice, de le garder auprès de lui pour toujours, de traverser le temps avec lui, de l'aimer comme il avait toujours voulu le faire…

Non.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi pressant. Il avait toujours su être patient et raisonnable. Il avait survécu à tellement de versions de son âme-sœur…

Oui mais ?

Mais…

Mais Francis était différent.

Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire revenir.

Tout aurait certainement pu en rester là.

Mais il l'avait fait revenir.

Tout était différent, cette fois-ci.

La nuit avait l'air plus calme. Le vent plus doux. La brume moins épaisse. La forêt moins sombre.

Le parfum des myosotis, si discret habituellement, plus… entêtant.

Ne restait qu'un murmure qui avait souvent tournoyé dans l'esprit d'Arthur.

Il courait désormais sur ses lèvres, adressé à la nuit.

-Ne m'oublie pas…

Si les contes de fées avaient existé, les myosotis auraient repris sa litanie dans la clairière, accompagnant son vœu le plus cher du leur, parmi les herbes tendres et le clair de lune embrumé.

oOoOoOo

Arthur regarda le jour se lever à travers l'une des fenêtres de la tour. Il ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que le rideau se ferme devant lui. Le vampire leva les yeux vers Elwyn, qui se tenait devant lui.

-Ça va ? demanda ce dernier. T'es ailleurs depuis que ton Français est r'parti…

Arthur avait conscience que ses frères s'inquiétaient pour lui malgré la promesse de Francis. Ils appréciaient le blond pour le peu qu'ils avaient parlé avec lui, mais ils préféraient attendre qu'il devienne pour de bon le calice d'Arthur avant d'être certains que cette fois-ci était la bonne.

-Je sais, soupira Arthur. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait la première lettre, alors j'attends qu'elle arrive.

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de son aîné.

-T'es au courant qu'Internet ça existe ? Espèce d'andouille trop romantique…

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux blonds et les frottèrent affectueusement.

Arthur avait une relation particulière avec chacun de ses grands frères, et il aimait beaucoup cela.

Elwyn était le plus calme avec Cymru, si l'on exceptait le fait que le premier pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère et que le second savait être très taquin quand il le voulait.

De ce fait, quand Cymru et Alister décidaient de l'embêter, il venait toujours voir Elwyn pour être tranquille.

En l'occurrence, leurs deux frères avaient trouvé un vieux costume de chauve-souris que leur mère avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient petits et l'avaient agrandi par magie, et tentaient de le lui faire porter pour voir ce que cela donnerait.

-Si jamais ça se fait vraiment, tout ça… tu r'viendras plus près de nous ? Tu manques à Papa et Maman, _y'know…_

-Je sais… je suis désolé… je pensais que m'enfuir et me terrer quelque part serait la meilleure solution… et je pense bien me rapprocher de vous tous, oui ! Enfin, je ne serai pas le seul à prendre la décision.

Elwyn acquiesça. Les deux frères restèrent un moment, silencieux, dans la pièce désormais obscure.

Ils prenaient conscience des changements qui s'opéraient peu à peu dans la vie du benjamin de la famille, changements qui allaient affecter également la vie des autres Kirkland. Ces derniers les accueilleraient avec grand plaisir. Le vampire méritait amplement d'être enfin heureux, après tous ces siècles à attendre.

Finalement, Elwyn bougea pour venir embrasser son petit frère sur le front.

-Tu f'rais mieux de dormir un peu, Arty.

-Je vais essayer, sourit le petit blond.

Il se leva alors pour passer ses bras autour du grand roux, qui l'imita après quelques secondes.

-Merci, souffla-t-il contre lui. De lui avoir donné le journal. Je crois que ça a beaucoup aidé.

-J'me suis dit que ça s'rait bête d'abandonner avant d'avoir essayé… marmonna l'aîné.

-T'as eu raison… j'avais juste trop peur…

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Arthur ne reprenne.

-Maintenant il est loin, de l'autre côté de la Manche, quelque part en France… je n'ai pas encore reçu sa première lettre… et pourtant, je n'ai plus peur. C'est bizarre, non ?

Il devina le sourire d'Elwyn plus qu'il ne le vit, sa tête posée tout contre son torse.

-Nan… c'est pas bizarre. Tu sais juste que t'as trouvé ta vraie âme sœur. Y'a plus de raisons qu'il t'oublie, maintenant. Et tu l'sais.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la voix d'Alister, à l'autre bout du château, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Arty, courrier pour toi ! Ta grenouille a écrit !

Elwyn pouffa de rire en sentant Arthur partir à toute vitesse récupérer la fameuse lettre, la toute première.

Cymru et Alister préférèrent ne pas embêter leur petit frère lorsqu'ils le virent s'installer sur l'un des canapés, jambes relevées contre lui, la lettre entre ses mains posée contre ses genoux.

Sa bouille concentrée et ses joues un peu rouges trahissaient ses sentiments et ils eurent l'impression de revoir le Arthur qui n'avait pas encore perdu espoir, qui n'était pas devenu renfermé et ronchon, rendu aigri par les déceptions et la solitude.

Pour une fois, leur frère faisait réellement son âge physique, et le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ne rendaient les battements rapides de son cœur que plus attendrissants encore.

Tout comme sa précipitation de lui répondre une fois la dernière ligne lue.

-On dirait un adolescent humain, Arty, pouffa Alister.

-Oh la ferme, Al…

Sa phrase démentie par son sourire fit rire son aîné. Rire communicatif qui atteignit les trois autres Kirkland qui furent alors persuadés que des journées plus douces les attendaient à l'avenir.

oOoOoOo

Francis regarda le papier devant lui et fit jouer le stylo plume entre ses doigts. Il avait écrit une feuille de papier à lettre entière et en avait commencée une autre. Le jeune homme s'était très pris au jeu de l'échange épistolaire qu'il entretenait avec Arthur. Il attendait chacune des réponses avec impatience, même lorsqu'il travaillait, et y répondait avec plaisir. Il adorait en découvrir toujours plus d'Arthur. Son style était parfait à lire, et il adorait l'humour typiquement anglais qu'il disséminait dans ses remarques. Arthur posait des questions banales à Francis mais semblait y prendre du plaisir, tandis que le Français ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur son statut de vampire, son ressenti sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le petit blond était incroyablement mature et intelligent, bien entendu, mais il avait indéniablement gardé son âme d'enfant. Les bêtises que Francis faisait avec ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient beaucoup l'amuser. Il le taquinait beaucoup à ce sujet.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lorsque Francis lisait les lettres envoyées, il entendait parfaitement la voix d'Arthur dans sa tête, ainsi que ses intonations particulières à certaines phrases. Habituellement, lorsqu'il lisait, il entendait sa propre voix dans sa tête, comme tout le monde.

Mais là non. Et il voyait les petites mimiques qu'auraient pu faire le vampire en disant telle ou telle phrase aussi.

Il avait désormais plus qu'hâte de le rejoindre. Il lui manquait atrocement et il ne se passait pas un jour, une heure, sans qu'il ne pense à lui.

Gilbert et Antonio avaient avancé des tas de raisons parfaitement logiques qui convergeaient toutes vers la même idée : qu'il rejoigne Arthur.

Cependant, le Français voulait prendre son temps. Il voulait régler tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de le faire. Aussi, au fur et à mesure de leur correspondance, le vampire et le jeune homme avaient convenu que Francis pourrait exercer son métier à Londres, jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, son non vieillissement paraisse trop louche.

Bien entendu, avant cela, il fallait régler les papiers, les démarches nécessaires, et fermer « boutique » là où il travaillait à Paris.

Se posait aussi la question du logement.

Il était très étrange de décider de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Arthur lui avait dit que s'il préférait considérer ça comme une colocation le temps qu'ils s'habituent à une vie de couple, il n'y avait aucun souci. Ce à quoi Francis avait rétorqué que si c'était une vie de couple, c'était une vie de couple, pas une colocation. Il ne désirait pas faire les choses à moitié.

À moitié plongé dans ses pensées, Francis n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fini la seconde page, et la lettre en elle-même par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme posa son stylo et relut ce qu'il avait écrit, histoire d'être sûr que son esprit ne l'avait pas perturbé dans sa rédaction.

Tout était clair et logique. Parfait.

Se reculant un peu sur sa chaise roulante, il observa par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit.

Francis s'étira avec délectation. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé à réfléchir et à écrire, aussi il se sentait un peu raide.

Puis, il reposa son regard bleu sur la missive. Il en était satisfait. Il ne perdrait pas de temps pour la poster le lendemain.

Arthur lui avait envoyé diverses adresses à regarder sur un site d'immobilier, lui assurant que l'argent n'était absolument pas un souci. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait, il avait eu le temps d'accumuler beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Francis n'aimait pas l'idée de se reposer sur lui, mais le vampire ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Ce dernier désirait qu'ils soient logés dans un bel endroit répondant à toutes leurs attentes.

L'une des propositions lui avait particulièrement plu, ce qu'il avait souligné dans sa réponse.

Toute sa vie était en train de changer. Ses certitudes solides s'étaient effritées devant un avenir nouveau et inconnu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur.

Il sentait que tout allait bien se passer.

En réalité, il était même excité de se lancer ainsi dans une aventure dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, pas d'expérience en tout cas.

Il aimait Arthur. Réellement. Il ne demandait rien de plus que de l'aimer plus encore lorsqu'il le côtoierait au quotidien. Il avait hâte d'apprendre toutes ses petites manies, de commencer à le connaître par cœur, de faire des choses simples avec lui, mais qui leur apporteraient beaucoup à tous les deux. Il était impatient d'enterrer définitivement les peurs du vampire en lui prouvant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il désirait passer l'éternité à ses côtés.

Son regard glissa jusqu'au calendrier épinglé sur le mur contre lequel son bureau était posé.

Il était illustré de photos de pâtisseries et de beaux cuisiniers peu vêtus, mais il n'y accordait plus aucune importance.

La seule chose qui accaparait toute son attention était la date entourée plusieurs fois au stylo rouge.

Le 8 avril.

Plus que deux semaines et ils se retrouveraient enfin.

Pour ne plus jamais se séparer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis de nouveau en retard, mais bon, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant continuer à poster les chapitres de mes deux fics en cours en même temps. Et vu que l'autre était en cours d'écriture… blâmez ma tendance à céder trop facilement à l'appel des jeux vidéo, pour cette fois ! :p

Bon, c'est donc le dernier chapitre et il ne reste plus que l'épilogue avant la fin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plutôt guimauve, même si les démonstrations d'affection ne sont pas l'apanage d'Arthur, surtout dans cette fic en fait. Mais la fin compense, je dirais !

Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il faisait bien entendu nuit lorsque Francis retrouva Arthur à l'aéroport d'Heathrow à Londres. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans bouger, sans un bruit, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde, sans que le Français ne l'ait vu bouger, le vampire se retrouva dans ses bras. Le plus jeune referma ses bras sur lui en souriant doucement.

L'un et l'autre se sentaient enfin complets.

Arthur releva ses yeux, et l'azur croisa l'émeraude.

-Tu vois, souffla Francis. Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Le vampire lui sourit doucement. Il avait senti sa confiance en Francis se consolider dès qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre, et son retour ici dès qu'il avait pu n'avait fait que la renforcer plus encore. Francis lui avait prouvé qu'il était réellement prêt à vivre avec lui pour bien plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit-il doucement.

Dans sa voix, l'on sentait que le mot « heureux » ne parvenait pas à exprimer les réels sentiments d'Arthur. Ce qu'il ressentait allait bien au-delà, et il en était de même pour Francis.

Les deux amoureux finirent par réaliser qu'ils étaient dans un aéroport, et que pas mal de personnes les regardaient avec soit un air absolument attendri, de grands sourires, ou, pour une petite minorité, des regards méprisants voire dégoûtés.

Mais cela, ils s'en fichaient.

Si tous ces gens avaient su qu'ils étaient plus qu'un couple « banal »…

Arthur se fondait parfaitement dans la masse tant qu'il ne montrait pas ses dents en souriant, après tout.

Lorsque Francis eut pris tous ses bagages, aidé par le petit blond, ils s'éloignèrent sur le sol ciré quoique un peu crasseux de l'aéroport pour sortir dans l'air frais.

La soirée était calme malgré la circulation, et une légère brise faisait voler légèrement leurs mèches de cheveux.

Francis sourit. Il était à Londres. Il était avec Arthur. Il repartait pour une toute nouvelle vie.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il serra doucement les doigts du vampire dans les siens, souriant de nouveau dans le vide.

-Tu as des nouvelles pour les âmes sœurs de tes deux meilleurs amis, au fait ? demanda posément le vampire.

-Peut-être… Gilbert a rencontré par hasard un très bel homme dans un bar, selon lui. Il s'appelle Matthew Williams et il ne s'est toujours pas montré en plein jour. Ils ne sont pas ensemble mais il plaît énormément à Gil… qui n'est jamais vraiment tombé amoureux avant, alors Tonio et moi on a bon espoir… on attend de voir si c'est bien un vampire…

Arthur lui sourit doucement. Dans les lettres que le jeune homme lui avait envoyé, il avait bien compris que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient comme des frères pour lui. Il trouvait touchante la façon dont il avait de parler d'eux. Il était prêt à l'aider à leur trouver leurs âmes sœurs si cela le rendait heureux qu'ils puissent rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

-Et Antonio ?

-On cherche encore… mais on a le temps, après tout !

-Oh oui, largement… répondit son futur compagnon. Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas un vampire. C'est plus courant, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres surnaturels de ce monde…

Francis acquiesça. C'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lorsqu'Arthur avait évoqué un sorcier de sa connaissance.

-Au fait, reprit doucement Arthur. L'un de mes meilleurs amis est un vampire, et… hum… je ne t'en ai pas parlé dans les lettres parce que je me suis dit que t'en parler en vrai serait plus adéquat, mais…

-Mais ? continua Francis.

-C'est l'un de tes ancêtres. La toute première version de toi que j'ai connu était son demi-frère. Et je crois bien que tu le connais.

Francis le regarda d'un air curieux, attendant qu'il prononce un nom. L'une de ses connaissances était un vampire ?! Il allait donc apprendre toujours plus de nouvelles de ce genre ?

-Vlad ? tenta Arthur. Vlad Lupeï ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, les yeux un peu écarquillés par la surprise.

-Vlad ?! Je croyais que c'était un cousin éloigné ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup mais il est très gentil…

-En un sens je suis rassuré que tu ne l'aies pas beaucoup vu, la nouvelle aurait été moins agréable à digérer, avoua Arthur. Il voudrait bien te revoir… en tant que vampire et en tant que l'un de tes ancêtres.

Francis sentit son estomac avoir une petite réaction, comme une sorte d'étincelle. Vlad était de sa famille, de très très loin, certes, mais tout de même. Et il était un vampire.

Sa seule famille de sang était donc vouée à rester avec lui pour toujours également.

Il ne l'avait pas connu énormément, certes, mais cela le rendait heureux. Il ne demandait qu'à le connaître un peu mieux, désormais.

-Il pourra venir quand il veut, assura Francis en souriant. Il a une âme sœur, lui ?

-Oui, affirma Arthur. Tsvetan Dimitrov, un bulgare. C'est son calice depuis une bonne centaine d'années. Très gentil. Tu pourras lui parler de votre condition, si tu veux… il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un calice pour parler de sa condition à un autre calice.

Francis acquiesça. Il savait que tout allait réellement débuter quand ils seraient ensemble, dans leur nouveau chez-eux. Il appréhendait légèrement le moment où Arthur allait le mordre pour la première fois. Allait-ce faire mal ? Il se doutait que non, sinon les calices normaux ne proposeraient pas de devenir des gardes-manger aux vampires sans âmes sœurs en échange d'une protection. Mais tout de même. Il était naturel, après tout, d'avoir peur de ce genre de choses.

Son regard glissa vers Arthur. À la lueur, des lampadaires, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'une lueur verte un peu surnaturelle. Ses pupilles un peu fendues devaient certainement y être pour quelque chose, cela dit.

Le vampire tourna son regard vers lui, un regard légèrement interrogateur.

-Rien, répondit Francis à sa question muette. Je te trouve juste magnifique.

Les joues d'Arthur s'empourprèrent un peu, ce qui fit sourire Francis.

-Toi aussi, tu l'es, répondit le vampire au bout de quelques instants de silence, d'une voix presque chuchotée.

Le sourire de Francis s'accentua et il serra davantage les doigts d'Arthur dans les siens.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues de Londres. Il faisait nuit, mais Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête partout pour tout observer. Cette ville était si particulière… il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait y avoir deux rues semblables, voire qu'il avait carrément changé de ville d'un endroit à l'autre.

Il fallait au moins une éternité, certainement, pour tout visiter.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage et glissèrent sur ses joues au moment où ils atteignirent l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement qu'ils avaient finalement choisi.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage, empruntant l'escalier. Arthur n'aimait pas bien l'ascenseur. Ce genre d'espace confiné sans porte ou fenêtre avait tendance à l'angoisser.

Le vampire fit jouer les clés dans la serrure lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, et ils entrèrent tous deux.

L'Anglais avait déjà commencé à décorer, laissant de la place à Francis pour ses propres envies de décoration, mais ce dernier apprécia beaucoup ce qu'il voyait.

Il y avait un pan de mur à l'entrée, une penderie où ils pouvaient ranger manteaux et chaussures, puis le mini-couloir donnait directement sur le salon.

Le sol était en parquet, il y avait un grand canapé d'angle agrémenté de coussins, et d'un plaid soigneusement plié sur l'un des bouts. Devant, une petite table basse où une bière n'attendait que d'être finie, une petite pile de livres, et une télécommande. En face, naturellement, un meuble avec une large télévision à écran plat dernier cri. Dans le meuble on pouvait voir une console de jeux, un lecteur DVD et un magnétoscope, ce qui fit sourire Francis.

-Tu regardes encore des VHS ? pouffa-t-il.

-J'ai même un phonographe si tu veux tout savoir, se défendit Arthur.

Francis rit un peu, amusé de la situation. C'était toujours assez impressionnant de se rappeler de l'âge d'Arthur, mais il avait décidé de ne pas _trop_ y accorder d'importance.

Le reste de la pièce était constitué d'une cheminée avec deux fauteuils posés devant, de meubles de rangement et d'une large bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur. Le mur donnant sur l'extérieur possédait une très grande vitre qui prenait presque toute la hauteur. Francis s'en approcha. Il y avait un petit balcon, et la vue était impressionnante.

Arthur s'était amusé à accrocher aux murs ou poser sur les meubles de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait accumulé dans sa vie. Il y avait des photos, certaines en noir et blanc, des cartes postales, des coupures de journaux qui prouvaient certains évènements historiques, des livres parfois très vieux, des chandeliers d'argent, des affiches qui dataient elles aussi de plusieurs siècles… et de très nombreux bibelots.

Le tout formait un mélange étrange mais néanmoins harmonieux qui plut énormément à Francis.

-Je veux connaître l'histoire de toutes ces choses, se surprit-il à dire.

Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Aucun souci, mais ça risque de prendre longtemps, de tout raconter.

Il tapota une affiche.

-Ça c'est une pub pour l'absinthe qu'on vendait au 19e siècle. J'adorais ça, et les affiches étaient toujours faites par de grands dessinateurs.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer les affiches de façon générale…

-Les belles affiches, oui. Maintenant les pubs sont toutes très laides.

Une cuisine très moderne et équipée était ouverte sur le salon. Francis en fut ravi et passa dix bonnes minutes à s'extasier sur toutes les choses qui s'y trouvaient.

-J'ai toujours voulu ce mixeur ! lança-t-il, aux anges, regardant les robots avec extase.

Le vampire le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Lui n'avait jamais su bien cuisiner malgré un amour un peu coupable pour la nourriture humaine. Le fait que Francis s'intéresse autant à ces objets modernes qu'il ne parvenait jamais à faire tourner le dépassait totalement.

Toutefois c'était pour lui qu'il avait fait équiper la cuisine, alors si le Français était ravi, alors lui aussi l'était en pensant par avance à tous les plats qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Le sang c'était très bien, mais ses papilles gustatives demandaient un peu plus qu'un liquide composé de plasma et de globules.

Il lui fit visiter le reste de l'appartement lorsque le Français eut cesser de baver devant tout l'électroménager de la cuisine.

Il y avait une grande chambre pour eux deux, avec un lit à l'air très confortable, un dressing à côté, une autre étagère pour des livres et encore des fauteuils.

La salle de bain aussi était très grande, possédant une large baignoire creusée dans le sol et un vaste miroir dans lequel Arthur n'apparaissait bien sûr pas.

Francis resta quelques instants à regarder la surface réfléchissante et son unique reflet malgré la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés.

-Je ne suis pas certain de m'y faire, à ça… soupira-t-il en souriant.

-Tu vas vivre avec un vampire et la seule chose à laquelle tu dis ne pas pouvoir te faire c'est l'absence de mon reflet dans le miroir ? Ah, les humains…

Son ton indéniablement moqueur lui valut une petite tape sur la tête. Arthur le regarda d'un air outré, et Francis s'amusa à lui pincer les deux joues pour les lui étirer.

-Eeeeeeh ! protesta-t-il. Je vais te mordre !

Francis éclata de rire devant la menace et devant l'air boudeur d'Arthur. Ce dernier afficha une mine revêche, même lorsque Francis lui frotta doucement les cheveux. Ça c'était quelque chose qu'il découvrait. Ce vampire anglais était donc facilement boudeur ? Le Français trouva cela adorable. Il avait toujours apprécié les gens avec leur petit caractère. Sur un vampire plusieurs fois centenaire, c'était encore plus craquant.

-Bon, puisque tu boudes, je vais finir la visite tout seul ! sourit Francis en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le calme et le sérieux d'Arthur laissaient place à son tempérament un peu moins posé.

- _Stupid frenchie…_ marmonna-t-il en le suivant.

Francis put constater qu'il y avait trois chambres d'amis, et il comprit que c'était au cas où sa famille à lui vienne leur rendre visite. Une chambre pour ses parents, deux pour ses frères si deux des trois dormaient ensemble.

L'appartement était en réalité un duplex, aussi il monta un petit escalier en colimaçon menant sur une grande bibliothèque.

L'endroit était magnifique et Francis en fut époustouflé. Arthur ne lui avait pas montré ça lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé les photos.

Les étagères prenaient toute la place, à l'exception d'une grande fenêtre sur l'un des murs pour apporter de la lumière le jour. De lourds rideaux pendaient cependant de chaque côté et Francis comprit qu'Arthur avait avant tout pensé à lui avec cet appartement plein de fenêtres. Les rideaux avaient été rajoutés ensuite pour que lui-même puisse se protéger de la lumière… Le Français trouva l'attention adorable de sa part.

Il y avait là aussi une cheminée avec de gros poufs devant, des fauteuils semblant très confortables, des petites tables pour poser des boissons chaudes ou de la nourriture pendant la lecture et un large sofa.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma pièce préférée, sourit Francis.

Arthur arriva derrière lui, mains croisées derrière le dos. Savourant l'expression émerveillée de Francis, il semblait avoir cessé de bouder.

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. J'ai essayé de mettre chaque chose que tu aimes dans cet appartement. Comme ça tu t'y sentiras vite chez toi.

Francis comprit alors que les teintes parfois bleues, la cuisine, les livres en français, les lys disposés ça et là, les beaux habits trop grands pour Arthur dans le dressing, le vin qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo, et tant d'autres détails…

Tout cela était pour lui.

Arthur lui tendit une rose rouge en évitant son regard, et le cœur du Français se mit à fondre.

Le vampire avait encore le cœur blessé par tout ce temps à être rejeté, par tout ce qu'il avait vécu et non pas seulement les désillusions amoureuses… mais il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour Francis, pour qu'il se plaise ici, avec lui.

Francis prit la rose rouge, sentant son cœur battre vite et une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur, qui ferma les yeux le temps du baiser.

-Merci, Arthur, sourit-il. Je me sens déjà chez moi ici.

Un petit sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de l'Anglais.

Ses peurs n'avaient pas entièrement disparues parce qu'il était très dur de passer outre tous ces siècles de rejets. Il allait garder, sans aucun doute, longtemps sa peur d'être abandonné. Il allait attendre longtemps et avec un peu de crainte les retours de Francis lorsque celui-ci s'absenterait pour de simples courses.

Il aurait du mal à ouvrir complètement directement son cœur.

Il aurait aussi du mal à prononcer les trois mots qui le liaient déjà avec le Français, parce que ces mots faisaient peur et avaient été synonyme d'oubli et de tristesse.

Mais il avait confiance en Francis. Il n'avait pas confiance en _lui_ , mais il avait confiance en Francis.

Ce dernier avait compris la plupart de ces choses et allait vite se rendre compte des autres, et il était prêt à l'aider à ne plus avoir peur, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Alors, la rose rouge fut déposée délicatement dans un vase de cristal, près de sa sœur, un beau lys blanc qui parfumait déjà la pièce de son parfum enivrant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, dans la large pièce, sans parler pendant quelques secondes, appréciant simplement l'instant en train de se dérouler.

Puis, Francis remarqua ce qui le titillait depuis un moment.

-Des myosotis. Il n'y en a pas ici. Pourtant il y en avait partout dans la cour du château.

Arthur tourna son regard vert dans sa direction, tout d'abord un peu surpris.

-Tu es un fin observateur… commenta-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais remarqué ce détail.

Le Français attendit la suite patiemment. Arthur soupira et passa une main gênée dans sa chevelure déjà ébouriffée.

-En Anglais, les myosotis s'appellent « _Forget-me-not_ », dit finalement le vampire d'une voix douce.

La compréhension se fit alors dans l'esprit de Francis. Il attira Arthur contre lui.

-Oh, Arthur…

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à moitié enlacés et silencieux, avant que l'un des deux ne rompe la distance pour embrasser l'autre. Peu importe lequel était lequel.

Les lèvres d'Arthur avaient un goût de thé noir, celle de Francis des caramels qu'il avait mangé dans l'avion.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours plus passionnément, Arthur se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux de Francis, face à lui, et presque malgré lui, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Le blond aux yeux bleus frissonna légèrement et noua ses mains derrière le dos du petit anglais.

-Tu as peur, affirma Arthur en chuchotant.

-Que ça fasse mal, précisa Francis.

-Ça ne fera pas mal.

Il promena un peu ses lèvres sur la peau claire du jeune homme, savourant son parfum et la douce odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Il le détendit en passant une main dans les boucles blondes et en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Il tenait à faire les choses bien et à ce que Francis apprécie l'instant plutôt que d'en être effrayé.

Puis, ses canines vinrent percer la peau pour trouver le liquide vital. Francis frémit légèrement, mais ce fut tout. Il le sentit se détendre complètement devant l'effet que lui procurait la morsure.

Arthur ne but que deux gorgées de son sang, se délectant de son goût fruité et délicat. Un véritable nectar divin, pour un vampire.

Puis, il éloigna sa bouche du cou de son futur amant et lécha un peu la morsure pour que le sang ne coule pas et afin qu'elle cicatrise plus vite.

Il se sentait _bien_. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et, il l'entendait, celui de Francis aussi.

Ce dernier l'embrassa, peu perturbé par le goût de fer qu'il trouva dans la bouche d'Arthur. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser, sentant des frissons le parcourir. Un sentiment unique et indescriptible mais puissant les envahissait peu à peu.

Le lien se formait.

Arthur avait dû se nourrir avant l'arrivée de Francis, c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pris que de petites gorgées de son sang. Logiquement, au lieu de la fatigue qui aurait dû accabler le jeune homme, ce dernier était sous l'emprise des sensations créées par la morsure. Le vampire le sentit venir, et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était pressé entre le sofa et le torse de Francis. Une délicieuse sensation l'envahit alors.

Une main douce et fraîche passa sous sa chemise et remonta dans son dos, le faisant frissonner.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Il était avec Francis, son âme sœur, le lien entre eux se créait, puissant et enivrant, et ils étaient sur le point d'honorer leur future vie de couple de la meilleure des façons.

Les baisers électriques du Français eurent alors raison du reste de ses pensées claires et cohérentes et il se laissa porter par cette vague de bien-être, de désir et d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à l'envahir.

Il passa ses mains sur la peau de l'être aimé et s'oublia le temps qu'ils s'unissent définitivement, marquant le début de l'éternité à venir, où ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

Plus jamais.


	7. Épilogue

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Et voilà ! Cette fic est désormais finie ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas très longue !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. En la relisant au fur et à mesure que je la publiais (pour les fautes), je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas la même atmosphère que mes autres fics, c'est assez drôle. Ça doit être le côté vampire. Je n'écris jamais sur les vampires, et pourtant j'adore ça. Ce serait à refaire, du coup.  
Bref ! Je vous laisse donc sur cet épilogue, en espérant que vous allez aimer cette conclusion plutôt guimauve !  
Plein de câlins à tous, vous êtes de super lecteurs ! *coeur*

* * *

 **Épilogue**

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir, hein ? soupira Arthur d'un air trahissant son exaspération.

Son aîné le regarda d'un air un peu coupable.

-Je voulais voir votre appartement ! se défendit Alister. J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas approcher le calice avant un moment…

Francis regarda l'échange entre les deux Kirkland avec un amusement non feint. Lui et Arthur vivaient ensemble depuis presque une semaine, et il s'accoutumait très bien à leurs journées, ces-dernières consistant à faire des gâteaux, lire dans la bibliothèque de rêve, paresser sur le canapé du salon devant des films qu'ils ne regardaient pas, se faire mordre car le lien avait besoin d'être consolidé, et s'adonner à des activités un peu plus physiques nécessitant d'être deux adultes consentants, là aussi pour consolider le lien.

Enfin… « pour consolider le lien »… ça ce n'était qu'une belle excuse. Francis avait été ravi de découvrir que les morsures provoquaient un certain désir chez les deux personnes impliquées. Il en profitait sans vergogne à chaque fois, et ce n'était certainement pas Arthur qui allait s'en plaindre. Oh que non.

Néanmoins, même si le lien entre eux était presque totalement achevé, il restait encore quelques petits jours avant que ça ne soit réellement le cas. Or, durant tout ce temps, Arthur ne supportait pas qu'on puisse s'approcher de son calice et âme sœur. Ce n'était pas contrôlable. Cela tenait purement et simplement de l'instinct.

D'autant plus qu'Arthur ressentait les moindres besoins de Francis et était de ce fait aux petits soins avec lui. Toujours à lui apporter à manger quand il avait faim, à boire quand il avait soif, à venir près de lui quand il se sentait loin de ses meilleurs amis…

Francis ne s'était jamais senti aussi choyé et il n'allait pas se plaindre de ne pouvoir approcher personne pendant un certain temps si la compensation était si agréable.

Ils avaient aussi beaucoup parlé et Francis avait beaucoup apprécié les talents de conteur d'Arthur, qui avait répondu à ses interrogations sur les époques dans lesquelles il avait vécu, sans broncher.

Il avait même osé lui poser quelques questions sur ses différences et ressemblances avec ses versions antérieures de lui.

Arthur semblait garder une grande rancœur envers la plupart d'entre eux, et même si c'était parfaitement égoïste et puéril, il en retira une certaine satisfaction. Lui aussi sentait les changements dus au lien, et il en retirait une certaine possessivité envers son Anglais. Il était ravi qu'il n'ait jamais franchi le pas avec ses anciennes versions, bien qu'il l'ait fait avec d'autres humains.

En même temps, en plus de sept cent ans, c'était largement normal qu'Arthur ait expérimenté les plaisirs de la chair avant de le connaître, mais il était néanmoins satisfait d'être le premier à le connaître de cette façon, sous ce visage.

Arthur était tout à lui, et à personne d'autre.

-Tu n'es une grosse andouille, Al, marmonna Arthur qui avait continué de parler avec son aîné. Une très grosse.

-Maiiiiis ! geignit le grand roux. Je peux même pas te faire un câlin ?

Le vampire à la carrure d'armoire à glace fit donc des yeux de chiot abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute, provoquant un soupir chez son cadet. Ce dernier s'avança, acceptant de se faire câliner par son géant de frère. Francis regarda la scène, un peu attendri par cette démonstration d'amour fraternel. Les Kirkland avaient tous l'air très liés selon ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit, et il trouvait ça adorable.

Ces vampires tenaient plus de gros chats câlins que de vraies créatures de la nuit impitoyable.

Si l'on oubliait le fait qu'ils avaient la force de briser les os de n'importe qui comme si ce n'était que du papier et qu'ils se transformaient plus volontiers en loup ou chauve-souris qu'en chat, bien entendu.

Après s'être un peu chamaillé gentiment avec son frère, Arthur lui fit visiter un peu l'appartement, suivi par Francis qui se tenait à une distance raisonnable du grand roux pour ne pas énerver son amant.

Alister contempla la salle de bain avec intérêt tandis que Francis continuait de fixer le miroir en tentant vainement de comprendre pourquoi ces maudits reflets n'apparaissaient pas.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda curieusement l'aîné des Kirkland.

-Des trucs pour ses cheveux, répondit Arthur.

-Ce ne sont pas des _trucs_ , mon cher, répondit Francis, ce sont des produits pour entretenir le cuir chevelu et la masse capillaire !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alister prenait un objet sur la tablette en verre sous le miroir.

-Et ça ?

Francis les regarda en soupirant.

-Ça, dit-il, c'est un peigne.

Alister le laissa retomber à sa place initiale et Arthur pouffa de rire.

-Alors c'est pas l'ail qui repousse les vampires ? les taquina Francis. C'est les peignes ? Je me demande comment vos cheveux font pour tenir comme ça sans retomber… vous mettez du gel ou… ?

-Quel horreur ! Jamais on mettrait un truc pareil, protesta Alister.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant partir dans une discussion à propos de leurs cheveux. Alister semblait particulièrement curieux de connaître toutes les propriétés des lotions de Francis, qui répondait avec joie.

Le Français aimait autant ses cheveux que faire la cuisine et il passait toujours un long moment dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de ses boucles blondes.

Arthur avait fini par ne plus se gêner et se doucher pendant que Francis se coiffait soigneusement. Ce qui n'avait rien résolu puisque son calice se faisait un plaisir de le rejoindre sous la douche et qu'il devait encore se recoiffer après. Le vampire avait donc laissé tomber. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il adorait voir le Français mettre un ruban derrière sa nuque, laissant deux mèches encadrer et mettre en valeur son beau visage.

Non.

Pas du tout.

Francis était beau à se damner et il le savait parfaitement, ce vil tentateur.

-Bon, puisque je veux pas me faire mordre par ma petite chauve-souris préférée, je repasserai quand je pourrai approcher de Francis sans que tu ne sortes les crocs, sourit Alister. A plus vous deux !

Arthur sortit de sa contemplation en voyant son aîné passer devant lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la conversation avec Francis s'était terminée, et il rattrapa Alister par le poignet.

-Tu pourras revenir bientôt, fit Arthur. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer non plus.

Il ne pouvait, pour l'instant, pas se tenir loin de Francis. Il en aurait souffert tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Les premiers jours, il avait été dans l'incapacité totale de se trouver dans une autre pièce que celle occupée par le Français. Ce dernier découvrait tout cela sur le tas, mais les contraintes ne le gênaient pas, d'autant plus que celles-ci étaient temporaires.

Au contraire, il en avait profité pour faire plein de bonnes choses à manger. Arthur était très gourmand, aussi il avait tout aimé pour le plus grand bonheur de Francis.

En plus, il avait pu tester tous ses nouveaux robots, comme un gamin découvrant ses jouets sous un sapin de Noël.

-C'est pas grave, sourit le grand roux. On est vraiment super contents pour toi, tu sais…

Sans attendre la réponse du plus jeune, il l'attira tout contre lui.

-Ça fait si longtemps qu'on attend tous que tu trouves enfin celui qui resterait avec toi… on a jamais douté que ça finisse par arriver même si on savait pas quand… tu mérites qu'on te papouille et qu'on s'occupe de toi ! lui sourit-il.

-M-merci… bredouilla son frère. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à être choyé, ici, tu sais…

Il jeta un œil vers son amant qui fouillait dans le frigo en chantonnant.

-Je n'en doute paaaas ~ répondit son aîné. Mais t'as quand même dégoté une vraie femme au foyer !

Arthur acquiesça en souriant.

-Et puis il s'adapte vite, continua-t-il pour son grand frère. En fait, il est même très intéressé par tout ça. Il écrirait une thèse sur les vampires que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Dis-donc, mon lapin ~

Arthur rougit au surnom que lui avait attribué Francis. Alister ricana en entendant cela.

-Je t'entends, de là où je suis, tu sais, sourit affectueusement son amant.

-Je sais, sourit espièglement le vampire, toujours le rouge aux joues.

Souriant, le roux décida de s'éclipser discrètement en les voyant se plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Les vampires amoureux étaient décidément les êtres les plus niais de la Terre, se dit-il en souriant et refermant la porte.

Arthur sursauta un peu au bruit que fit le battant, mais ne se formalisa pas du départ de son frère.

À la place, il vint s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine, côté salon, pour regarder le jeune homme s'affairer à la réalisation d'un énième plat.

-Dis, Francis…

-Hm ?

-Tu ne regrettes pas, hein ?

Le regard bleu du Français se tourna alors vers le petit anglais. Ce-dernier avait le regard fuyant. Francis sentait bien son inquiétude revenir au galop, parfois. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour cela, et il espérait bien réussir à la faire taire définitivement un jour ou l'autre. Arthur avait besoin qu'on lui donne de la confiance, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui en donner, vu la vitesse avec laquelle il était tombé un peu plus amoureux de lui.

En vérité, plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il l'aimait.

Tout entier.

-Pas une seconde depuis que je suis là, lui sourit-il. Et je sais que je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Jamais, Arthur Kirkland.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans les joues du plus petit, qui détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

-Tu me l'as dit toi-même. L'amour entre un vampire et son âme sœur est plus fort qu'un amour humain normal. Comment est-ce que je pourrais regretter ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais arrêter de t'aimer du jour au lendemain ? Je sais que tu sens ce que je ressens, et je sais que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi. Est-ce que toi tu vas t'arrêter de m'aimer, un jour ?

La réponse fusa. Spontanée, comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ce qui était parfaitement le cas.

-Jamais.

Un doux sourire ourla les lèvres de son bel amant, qui vint déposer un baiser sur son front, abandonnant provisoirement sa poêle sur le feu.

-Alors moi non plus.

Arthur lui rendit un timide sourire avant que Francis ne se concentre un peu plus sur ses fourneaux.

Son regard vert parcourut le corps de dos de l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie. Il posa son menton dans ses bras croisés et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Il se sentait heureux.

Il _était_ heureux.

Ce n'était pas juste un bonheur simple, non, c'était… beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Il se sentait heureux jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi l'on chantait les louanges des âmes sœurs pour les vampires, que ce soit des humains ou d'autres buveurs de sang.

Tout lui semblait exalté en lui, et même si ses peurs demeuraient, son bonheur était bien plus fort que cela.

Alors après tous ces siècles compliqués, dont certains qu'il avait passé dans une grande solitude, éloigné même de sa famille, l'odeur des pancakes en train de cuire, les boucles blondes retenues par un ruban qui effleuraient la nuque de Francis, leur appartement chaleureux, la nuit qui tombait petit à petit dehors, ce sentiment logé dans son cœur pour toujours…

Oui, Arthur Kirkland se sentait heureux.

Quelque part, dans une prairie abandonnée d'Écosse, les myosotis levaient leurs pétales vers la lune. Comme un souvenir qui s'effaçait lentement, le bleu et le jaune tombaient au sol avec le temps qui passait, au milieu des roses rouges et des lys au parfum enivrant qui demeuraient, là, au milieu des herbes folles et de la lumière dépérissant.

Comme la promesse des jours passés et de ceux à venir.


End file.
